Meg
by elita13
Summary: What if Meg had powers? The ability to cause fires, freeze objects and move objects with her mind. Her powers have awakened after fifteen years and when strange events such as people who try to bully her are thrown away from her with no one touching them. Objects catch fire with one glare, snow falls from the sky, water freezes. Meg is changing into a more confident person now
1. Prologue

Meg

Prologue

This story has been in my mind for a long time, one I liked Steven King's _Carrie _and _Firestarter_ two Frozen the movie was rather interesting and a pleasure to watch. Anyway I like Meg Griffin but hate how she's treated everywhere so I decided to give her powers and I am going to give her telekinesis, pyrokinesis, and Cryokinesis for a bit of fun and revenge. Please tell me what you think and whatever ideas you have I will read and consider. Please read, review, follow and favorite because this plot has been driving me crazy and I need to let it go (please don't be mad at me Elsa).

Quahog, Rhone Island 15 years ago

From the Quahog Times

_ A shower of stones, ice and small fireballs fell out of the sky causing damage to the Griffin house hold causing $10,000 in damages. Residing Peter Griffin a toy assembly line worker, his wife Lois Griffin a housewife, their three year old daughter Meg Griffin, their dog Brian and their three week old son Chris Griffin; witnesses said they hear the little girl screaming and the next thing they knew the stones, ice and fire came raining down on the Griffin property. "I didn't know what to think of this, in all my years in law enforcement training I had never seen anything like this and I wonder why the stones, ice and fire hit the Griffin house and yet leave the rest of the neighborhood untouched" said Joe Swanson a twenty year police veteran. _

"_This is baffling one minute I am preparing a room for a date, then I heard the Griffin's daughter Meg screaming because she did something Lois and Peter may not have approved of and the next thing I knew I heard clinks, clunks and sizzling. I saw the house and lawn had been damaged but I don't know" said next door neighbor Glen Quagmire. "This was unusual I mean I hardly know Meg but no one saw what was going in in the house we know the Griffin couple didn't want a girl but still I thought it was freaky but at least the stones, ice and fire didn't hit my house" was Cleveland Brown's statement. The Griffins declined to commit at this time. _

15 years later

Doge balls hit the only girl who for no reason was not picked by Connie D'Amico "take that loser" called one girl "why do you even exist" said another. This went one until the whistle blew "shower time" called the gym teacher and soon Meg Griffin staggered upward 'why does everyone hate me' she thought. Her family hates her, the school put her as a social outcast and she always got blamed for everything and it wasn't her fault.

During the showers she was glad she got the back area and she let her thoughts go back to when the stones, fire and ice damaged the house 'how and why. Did I caused this somehow' she thought until she was cleaned and changed into her blue jeans, pink shirt, white sneakers, pink hat, white shoes. She left the locker room without a word and just wanted to avoid Connie and her friends 'I hope I can get away from them before they gang up on me again, this is like trying to hide my diary from them and changing my laptop password. At least those five can't remember my middle name, Carrie' Meg thought.

Cutaway

'I think they won't find it here' Meg thought hiding her journal in an empty book shell and left the room. After Meg left the room Peter walks in "now where is it this time" he said to himself trying to find Meg's diary. He searched but couldn't find it and when he tried to look at what she was doing on her laptop 'access denied appeared all over the screen and her laptop closed on his fingers "Oww Meg's computer is possessed" Peter cried and after getting the laptop off his finger he ran out the room.

James Woods High hallway

When Meg got to her locker she got her homework and was preparing to leave until "oh Meg" came the tone of Connie 'what does she want now and why can't she and her gang leave me alone' Meg thought. Meg didn't bother turning around to face them because she was in no mood for their mean remarks 'they are the reason I had to delete my Facebook file' Meg thought moving away from Connie and her gang. Just when she thought she was in the clear Meg was pushed down "thought you could get away you ugly cow" Connie sneer after her two friends Lisa and Gina got her to face up to her bully. "Can't you just leave me alone" Meg said "no" Connie replied "what did I do all I did was go to my locker and stay away from you" Meg said feeling her anger boil and thinking 'why is it always me' she thought.

Connie was about to punch Meg in front of everyone, including the teachers and when Meg looked up thinking she would find a fist in her face but Connie flew backwards and landed ten feet away from Meg. 'What just happed' Meg thought as she was taken to the assistant Principal's office 'punishment for something I didn't do and I know they never view the cameras' Meg thought.

Assistant Principal's Office

"Meg Griffin I viewed the footage and I see no reason to punish you. I view all footage Meg Griffin and I removed the detentions from your record, now I think you are free to go" said Mr. Conner. 'How did that D'Amico go flying like that and I am glad I gave her and her clique the detentions' Conner thought knowing he had read about the incident fifteen years ago and wondered if Meg Griffin did cause D'Amico got fly backwards but he couldn't prove it.

Meg Walking Home

'Did I cause Connie to go flying away from me' Meg thought as she walked 'home' knowing her so-called parents were going to abuse her, again. 'Will this ever end' Meg thought as she glanced into the sky trying to remember if she caused to fire, ice and stones to fall onto the house and caused the damage when she was three years old.

Meg at Three years old

Meg was calmly playing with her doll until Chris threw something at her "ow" Meg cried and this summed her 'parents'. Lois looked at Chris who was rubbing his head and pointed at Meg "Meg bad girl you do not throw things at your brother now come here" Lois said grabbing Meg. "I didn't do anything Chris threw this at me" Meg cried pointing at the object that was next to her. "Shut up Meg" Peter said as he and Lois took Meg to her room for something she didn't do and then the stones, ice and fire fell from the sky as Meg continued to cry. "Oh my god Peter what is going on" Lois cried as she barley dodged the stone that missed her by two inches "I don't know Lois" Peter cried he, Brian, Chris and Lois dodged the stones, ice balls and fire balls.

Present day

'Why do I have to go through this every day, every year? Why is it always me? Why am I not attractive enough' Meg thought. She still thought about the day the stones, fire and ice came down and thought if she could do this again.


	2. Research, Answers and Powers

Research, Answers and Powers

Meg will find out what she is capable of and soon Quahog's time to pay for the hell they put her through. I will have Meg use her powers to change her looks and more, although I think burning the town down would be too easy but I am open for how she should use her powers much like Charlie from _Firestarter, _Carrie from _Carrie _and Elsa from Frozen. At times we all now revenge can be poetic and bittersweet.

The Griffin Household

Meg walked into the door and didn't say a word as her fat, lazy abusive father sat on the couch 'I hope he doesn't notice' Meg thought as she wanted to go to her room, do her homework and then find out about what had happed at school today. When she managed to slip by him without Peter notice because he was too busy watching TV and when she got to her room she got to work 'at least 'dad' didn't notice me come in' Meg thought as she got through her homework and because it was Friday the school didn't get much anyway.

Meg began her research and found the article from fifteen years ago and remembered how she cried to her parents when she didn't throw anything at Chris, it was the other way around. She got onto Google and typed in 'moving objects with the mind' and the top hit she got was from Wikipedia and the article was telekinesis. "Telekinesis-the ability to move objects with the mind" Meg read to herself and learned she had to focus on one object and concentrate 'this must have been how I was able to get the stones and Connie to go flying' Meg thought. She read further into the article about fire and ice and learned the fire ability was pyrokinesis, "pyrokinesis the psychic ability to create, manipulate and control fire with the mind" Meg read aloud to herself again. When she typed in the ability to control ice she got Cryokinesis. "Cryokinesis the rare and powerful psychic ability to create, control and manipulate cold and ice intended to freeze targets" Meg read to herself.

'Oh my god I have a three' she thought and she remembered watching Frozen and reading King's novels _Carrie _and _Firestarter. _ 'I better find research on these' Meg thought as she watched video footage of those who could do what she could do "it is rare for those to have all three of the psychic abilities" said a researcher from a YouTube clip she watched only at a volume she could read. 'Maybe I should get more than this' Meg thought and she went to the local library page and typed in the search what she was looking for. 'This is quite a list' Meg thought and got the call number so she could go to the library. 'At least the library is open today until midnight' Meg thought knowing she was going to need a backpack to get all the books she needed for her extended research on her powers, how to control them and use them.

Meg decided to leave for the library and hoping she won't run into Connie D'Amico again and she did not want to meet Neil, he was even more annoying than mosquito's in the summer.

Cutaway

"Meg I love you please let me in" said the giant insect outside. "Go away I am never letting you in just as I had made so much of an effort to keep those people who call me 'my parents' from reading my laptop and diary" Meg replied. "Please" it asked again "if you don't get the fuck away from the window I am going to spray you with bug spray and it is going to hurt like hell" Meg replied putting her _Vogue _magazine down and walked over to her nightstand to grab the bug spray and aimed it at the menace. "Go away and don't come back" Meg said "Alright I'm going I won't come back" cried the mosquito and it flew into the night and never came back.

End of the Cutaway

Meg made sure her laptop was locked and she knew Peter and Lois couldn't get it open because they didn't know the password and her journal was still hidden where it should be. When Meg made her way down the stars and had her backpack out 'at least the library is a short walk away' Meg thought and knew the route to avoid the D'Amico house and the Goldman Pharmacy because she didn't want to see them. As soon as she was down the stairs "oh Meg I have something for you" Peter called "I can't take it now" Meg said and she got out the door before Peter could grab her and fart on her face. 'Not this time' Meg thought as she made sure to close the door all the way.

"Get back here" Peter called and when he opened the door Meg turned around and when Meg looked at her so called father and the door, Peter went backwards and moved five feet away from the door and she then slammed the door shut, with the time she got she used to get away from the house or torcher chamber and Peter altogether. 'Wow, I wish I knew I could do this sooner' Meg thought knowing she could use her telekinetic powers to get Peter away from her.

She continued to walk to the library 'so far so good' Meg thought as she managed to avoid the places that had the ones who annoyed her or bullied her all together. "You" called a familiar voice 'oh no' Meg thought knowing she had accidently walked onto the sidewalk in front of the D'Amico home. "Connie I am not interested in hearing from you leave me alone. Didn't get tossed ten feet away teach you anything" Meg said feeling her anger boil. "You did it" Connie said "you can't prove it Connie and I hate you. I knew I was never meant to be popular and I learned that good looks will not get you anywhere in life. I have gotten scholarships to various colleges to get away from you" Meg said glaring at Connie's car.

The next thing that happened the car caught fire from the inside and when Meg got away the D'Amico house caught fire, Meg glanced at the house and could only smile knowing Connie would be on the news and having to stay in a cheap motel and if they have insurance the burning house would only be a short lived win for Meg.

At the Griffin House

"Lois I'm telling you Meg threw me and slammed the door" Peter whined as Lois was helping him rub burn relief for his carpet burns. "Peter I saw what happened and Meg could not have done this, she was five feet away from you" Brian said "Brian you saw what happened" Lois asked "yes, Meg was carrying a backpack and she was going in the direction to the library" Brian said. "Anyway I saw Peter trying to get her back in the house to give her something but she refused to accept it but it was the usual. When he did Peter moved backwards, it was as if something was pulling him back and then the door slammed shut" Brian said giving his account as to what happened.

Stewie thought about what he had seen 'how did Meg do that' he thought wondering if he could get her to do it again. "Breaking news the D'Amico house is currently on fire so far firefighters are doing what they can to put out the fire with much success" Trisha said on the TV news "Tom does this remind you of something" she said to Tom. "Now that you mention Trisha the Griffin household had fire rain down along with ice and stones fifteen years ago but no one knew what caused it, Trisha" Tom said. "So far we have the D'Amico's eighteen year old daughter claim a girl by the name of Meg Griffin walking by and the next thing she saw her car caught on fire and then the house" Trisha said.

The Griffins who remember the incident from fifteen years ago were now reliving it "Peter, Lois I still wonder if Meg had something to do with this incident" Brian questioned. The looked at him speechless "she was on her way to the library and I saw what she was looking up on her computer" he said showing them a list "oh something to rub my burns thanks Brian" Peter said taking the paper of the list Meg had been researching. "Peter this was what she was researching" Brian said "who cares" was Peter's stupid response.

Brian was now even more concerned when the news bulletin stated the fire was out and he did read the article of what had happened fifteen years ago when the stones, small fire balls and hail the size of pebbles fell from the sky and damaged the house. 'Meg did you really cause these events' he thought feeling even more concerned when Peter dismissed this and so did Lois, Stewie seemed to be plotting something and Chris was too stupid to even figure out what was happening.

'An idiot as usual' Brian thought because Peter and Lois didn't care when he tried to tell them Meg had a job at a local bookstore and she was making three time more money that Peter was.

Cutaway

Brian followed Meg to a local bookstore "ah good to see you Meg and here is your paycheck" said Tobias Lovestone "thank you" Meg replied "if you keep up the good work Meg Griffin then a raise will be in it for you" Lovestone added. "I will be sure to do that" Meg replied and when she went to an ATM to deposit her paycheck Brian saw she had been earning twelve to eighteen dollars an hour "I will be able to write and I know a scholarship will be arriving soon enough" he hear Meg mutter.

At the Library

Meg was glad the library had a café but all she wanted was some decaf and a salad 'at least I am away from them' Meg thought as soon as she was done with her dinner and made her way to the section about the psychic abilities she was sure she had. When she found the ones about cryokinesis she decided to fill up her now empty coffee cup with water, she focused and sure enough the water froze into a small block of ice. 'I wonder' Meg thought as she got outside and focused on the sky and snowflakes began to fall 'wow, I didn't know' Meg thought as the flakes began to fall from the sky. 'I really caused the pebbles, fire and hail to fall fifteen years ago' Meg thought as she went back into the library.

When she found what she was looking for, sure she had to get a messenger bag to carry ten of the books she was going to read on telekinesis, cryokinesis and pyrokinesis. "Will that be all" the librarian asked Meg "yes" she replied as she used the checkout machine to get what she was going to research to learn how to use and control her powers she discovered she had. From the incident fifteen years ago, to what she did to her so-called father, Connie, Connie's house and to causing snow to fall. 'I better not cause snow days' Meg thought as she thought about her cryokinesis knowing she cause freeze objects and cause hail and snow to fall from the sky.

She walked 'home' looking forward to reading what she needed to know but she knew she had to hide those books so her idiot father would try to burn them 'if he burns them I am going to burn his work down along with that bar' Meg thought as she passed the burned house of the D'Amico's 'well the fire is out but it doesn't matter now because her gang is next' Meg thought.

The Griffin House

Meg used a vine to climb up to her room despite having a backpack and messenger bag full of books about telekinesis, cryokinesis and pyrokinesis but she got into the open window. When she was in her room she pulled up the carpet and put the books under a loss floorboard to hid the books in a chest she had for years. 'That dumbass won't look here and he still hasn't figured out the password' Meg thought knowing her fat father was even dumber than he looked. 'I will have to use my powers carefully I know they can't prove what I did to Connie and that fat ass jerk' Meg thought.

When Meg got downstairs Peter and Lois were waiting "no dinner for you Meg" Peter taunted "so what I already had a green salad and decaf" Meg responded not in any mood for Peter's childish taunts. "What your tone" Lois said Meg glared as a picture of her fat brother Chris and it came off the hook and flew across the room. The glass broke into many pieces "sweep that up" her father said in his stupid voice. "No" Meg said and caused his picture to come off the wall. "You did this" Lois said and Meg turned to look at her 'mother' and said "prove it was me" she challenged and when Lois and Peter couldn't prove it Lois was forced to clean it up and when Peter walked up to Meg and said "I still have something for you" he said "get away from me" Meg said and Peter moved away and went onto the couch.

Peter didn't know what to think it was comfortable but he couldn't blame Meg because something in his stupid head was saying 'Meg didn't do it and if you want what happened fifteen years ago happen again than keep you idiotic mind shut' said a voice. Meg then went upstairs knowing what she could do 'well that put them in their place' Meg thought as she began to think of how she could use her powers to change her looks. 'Now I better fill out that gym membership' she thought knowing is the fifteen dollars a month but she was glad with her job she was able to afford it and her parents were too dumb or didn't care she was making far more money than they would have. Meg was not going to share what she earned with them 'they don't deserve it' Meg thought as she read about her powers to control fire and ice.

'Time to see what I can do' Meg thought knowing she had caused the fire, the stones, fire and hail to fall from the sky, what she did to Connie, Peter, what she caused at the library and more. 'At least I can cause snow to fall but now what else to do' Meg thought knowing she cause get revenge for what Quahog had done. 'I can feel it in the air tonight and I have been waiting for this moment all my life' Meg thought remembering Kelly Sweet's, Daughtry's and Collin's song In the Air Tonight.


	3. Changes

Changes

I am not going to add Meg's heart being where it was mentioned in one episode because it was never brought up in previous episodes and I am going to add Michael Pulaski because he lost the fight he didn't die. A thank you to Ginkyofu13 because I am going to add Lindsey Griffin in only she is in for a surprise when she sees what happens now when the Griffin's and Quahog tries to make fun of Meg now. Like Elsa from Frozen I am going to have Meg use her powers to change herself for the better to make Connie and her gang look pathetic. If you have any thoughts on where to go I will talk the ideas over with my muse so follow, send me a review, favorite and more.

Griffin House: Meg's Room

'So I did cause this incident fifteen years ago' Meg thought after reading through the book about psychic powers involving mind over matter, fire and ice control with the mind. 'I never knew I could do this and if I had known I would have not cut myself, go through an eating disorder and the hell these people had put me through' Meg thought as she finished reading the book and hid it back in the lose floorboard under the carpet. She was pleased her membership to the local gym was approved and she had been working out there and lost ten pounds so far, 'I can keep it off and then I can get a new wardrobe in no time at all' Meg thought. Her train of thought was broken when she heard a car pull in the driveway 'oh no' Meg thought when she knew who it was, Lindsey Griffin. "I know what she is going to do but one insult and I can throw her away from me and that fat ass can't prove a thing and neither can that whore who calls herself a mother" Meg muttered as she made sure her laptop was locked and her password secured.

"Meg get down here" Lois called in a shrewd tone 'coming' Meg thought knowing that she didn't learn anything after causing the pictures to come off the walls. When Meg came down the stairs her 'sister' gave her a cold look "still here loser" she sneered 'yes' Meg thought focusing on her. Lindsey advanced towards her 'get away from me' Meg thought as Lindsey prepared to grab Meg and Meg knew she was going to throw her out of the house. The door opened and Lindsey was thrown out of the house and made a soft landing on the lawn. "WHAT JUST HAPPENED" Lindsey screamed in fear. "I don't know but I think Meg did it" Peter said and that made Meg snap "YOU CAN'T PROVE IT FAT ASS. I AM SICK OF YOU BLAMING ME FOR THING WHEN YOU HAVE NO PROOF JUST BECAUSE I WAS IN THE ROOM" Meg yelled enraged and then the TV levitated and smashed into the wall narrowly missing Peter.

Meg then stormed out of the house and didn't come back for several hours because she had to go to work anyway. Brian and Stewie saw everything. "Did you see what happened" Stewie asked "I did and this is what I tried to tell them, they are playing with fire and they are going to get burned such as that time Glen dating a woman who was a body builder.

Cutaway

The woman Glen drugged woke up "what the fuck" she hissed when she found herself tied to the bed. "Giggy all right" Glen said preparing to have sex but then she broke free from the ropes. "Now how about we do this my way" the blonde said and she grabbed Glen and tied him to the bed and when she was putting back her cloths on "hey you can't leave me here" Glen cried "I am going to and you are going to remain until someone decides to free you and I suggest you never try dating frequent gym patrons" the blonde wo was Selina Rosemary.

End of Cutaway

The Next Day: James Woods High

Meg wasn't sure if her weight loss would gain much attention, she had begun to change her appearance, first losing her pink hat, finding an eye surgeon to ensure she would never need glasses again, but she still wore her pink shirt, blue jeans and white shoes but with the pay she had been earning at the high end book store she would be able to afford a new wardrobe soon enough. 'I am not surprised that my 'mom' and 'dad' didn't notice Meg thought until without warning a fist ran into her face, hard and she was on the ground before she knew it "hey Michael Pulaski made her pretty" said a jock.

When Meg looked up it was him, Michael Pulaski "I am going to beat you to a pulp and now" he growled and the next thing that happened he was lifted four feet in the air and thrown back twelve feet crashing into the teacher's lounge. "What happened" said one of the girls "I don't know" said her boyfriend. "Wow he landed in the teacher's lounge on Meg's math teacher" said Ester looking towards the door that was now snapped in two. Meg got up and ran to the bathroom to see her new face and she liked what she saw 'wow I needed that but are going to blame me for what happened' Meg thought hesitant to leave the washroom. "Meg the vice principal viewed the footage and no one can even prove you did it but do you know what happened and by the way Michael was taken to the hospital and he's been kicked out" Ruth said.

When Meg was told this she was able to emerge from the bath room with her new face 'now I hope no one else causes any of the three to happen' Meg thought. "Ruth I don't know what to tell you other than something lifted Michael and he was thrown" Meg replied unsure if she should share her secret with anyone, including those she hangs out with. The rest of the day continued without incident and even Connie and her gang didn't harass Meg fearing something would happen if they did. 'At least now they are going to leave me alone and after all this I see no reason to keep my powers in check because those who made my life hell are going to know it feels good to let them go once in a while but only when they deserve it' Meg thought. She was glad she saw no reason to wear those glasses and that hat anymore.

When school was out Meg made an effort to avoid Connie because she made her followers to think Meg caused her house to catch on fire but there was no proof Meg did it, sure she was there when it happened but the witnesses said "the girls car caught fire and then the house followed. Megan Griffin was nowhere near the house in fact her backpack was empty and her purse only had her wallet". No one could even prove Meg Griffin did any of those events and with her powers now awakening her confidence and self-esteem began to grow. 'I am not a doormat anymore, those people cannot bully me again' Meg thought. 'This is even better than when I won over two-hundred thousand dollars because of a story I submitted about why I love Stephen King' Meg thought.

Cutaway

Meg spent three weeks on her long review about why she loved reading Stephen King and ever since she had a login password on her laptop Peter and Lois couldn't read it. "One more sentence and I am done with my twenty page essay. Now to submit and hope for the best" Meg said to herself. 'I hope I win this after all I could use the money to save up aside from the job I have had for three years and that fat idiot and his whore don't know it' Meg thought after she submitted her essay to the email address.

Three Weeks Later

When Meg got the mail after being ordered to do so by her 'mother' she checked through it and found what she was looking for, she hid the letter under her shirt and when she put the mail down on the table she went to her room. When she closed the door, went into her closet and opened the envelope 'oh my god I won' Meg thought seeing the check in her hand. 'This is way more than that fat lazy drunk ever earns' Meg thought and when the time was right she went to the bank but she had to show proof she won the money in a contest. When she entered the bank to deposit her money she was greeted by Iris Green. "Well congrats Meg and I can see you as a best seller and I take it you would like to spit one half of your prize money in to your savings and checking accounts" Iris asked. "Yes please" Meg replied and it took no time at all, "done and you have a nice day" Iris said "same to you" Meg said and she walked out feeling pleased she was going to write her way to success to gain her ultimate revenge.

End of the Cutaway

Meg walked home knowing that she had a new face thanks to that psycho bully but Meg after seeing her new face now saw no reason to have her former face back. 'At least now no one can prove I did any of those things but I know Brian and Stewie are trying to find out, I can't let them find out' Meg thought concerned about having her powers found out. 'The vice principal does have the brains to view the footage and at least everyone thinks its poltergeists' Meg thought as she walked to the gym for an hour and half workout.

One and a half Hours Later

'Home'

When Meg set foot in the house she knew it would be the same, Peter watching TV, Lois in the kitchen, Stewie in his crib and Brian writing a boring novel. 'Why does that doucebag even try his writing is boring and he had gotten so many rejections' Meg thought as she walked into the house to do her homework and read more about her powers, she did return three quarters of what she had checked out and had only five more books to read and then return to the library.

Just as she was about to walk upstairs "Meg" came the shred tone of her mom Meg turned to face her, clearly in no mood for her remarks. "Meg did you think I didn't notice your appearance is changing and what happened to your face" Lois said. "Oh nothing Michael Pulaski punched me and I like it the way it is now so don't bother" Meg replied not hiding her tone of 'leave me alone'. "Don't take that with me young lady" Lois snapped Meg said nothing and the pot Lois was holding slipped out of her hands and onto her shoes and cloths. "Ahh" Lois cried and she ran past Meg to change her cloths while Meg's eyes followed, pleased that her telekinetic powers helped.

Meg walked into the kitchen to help herself to a salad only to find Lindsey there "what are you doing Meg getting fat" Lindsey said sneering and when she had her lips to have her coffee Meg glared hard at her and the mug. The next thing that happened she cried "OW" the liquid was hot and Lindsey had burned her tongue. Meg then turned to pull her salad out and made sure to conceal her grin 'serves you right bitch' Meg thought and when she turned on the faucet to treat her burn Meg focused on the running water and the water turned to a block of ice.

"What the hell is going on" Lindsey cried causing Lois, Brian and Peter to run into the kitchen "my coffee burned my tongue and the running water turned to ice" Lindsey cried. "I can't help but feel this is Meg's fault" Peter said in a stupid voice and Meg turned to glare at him "prove I did it" Meg challenged him and when Peter was about to do and say something stupid Meg used her telekinetic powers to uproot the pole Peter called 'Meg's pole' came crashing through the window and hit him in the groin hard. Brian could not say anything only he was stunned 'what is going on, everything Peter tries to blame Meg for something objects hit him' he thought.

No one noticed Stewie was watching but he was fascinated by what he was seeing 'what power is it possible Meg is the one doing this and she was causing these events' he thought only to have Lois turn around and take him back to his room. When Peter was recovering from the pole he couldn't say anything only that he was stunned to learn what had happened.

Meg on the other hand was pleased she could control what was now around her and when she was in her room she set her cloths all over the floor and used her powers to change her wardrobe entirely. 'Time to let it go' she thought as her clothes changed into a variety of colors and she made them more designer looking. 'Let see that Connie beat that now' Meg thought and she knew no one would walk in because she had locked her door. When she was done she had a beautiful set of clothes and she knew that Brian knew she had won a contest and had a high end job that paid her so well her parent would think she got those from her grandparents.

Meg couldn't help but admire herself now, a new face, she lost weight, she had surgery on her eyes so there was no need for glasses anymore and she decided to let her hair grow out. 'I never knew I was capable of causing fires, creating ice from water and on my own, and being able to move objects with my own mind' Meg thought. Thanks to her now awakened powers she felt her self-esteem grow and she felt better about herself. She then put on 'In the Air Tonight' and pulled out her reading more about cryokinesis 'I have more in common with Elsa that I thought' Meg thought as she read about being able to control and manipulate ice and she learned she cause more that flurries to fall from the sky.

The living room

"Lois do you think Meg could be the one doing those weird things" Brian asked "Brian we swore we would never talk about what happened fifteen years ago" Lois said "Lois didn't you notice Meg has lost weight, has a part time job and her appearance has changed" Brian said. "Yes I have and I don't like it" Lois said feeling uneasy knowing Meg was changing more than physically she was not letting her, Peter and those who enjoyed harassing her not walk on her again. Soon the girl people were now going to think was a doormat came down and she had a stunning out fit on; a light blue shirt, black three inch high heeled boots, a short light blue skirt and a prada handbag. "Meg where" Lois was about to start "I have had a job that paid well for three years and I knew full well you never paid any attention and I won a writing contest" Meg said.

When Lois was about to tell her not to talk to her like that she was unable to say it to Meg. 'Can't speak Lois well to bad I am not letting you drag me down anymore. I will be off to college and I am able to pay for the education myself so if I were you I would shut up and I would suggest you tell Peter to shut up' said a voice in her head. Brian broke the silence after a while "you look even better Meg, you gotta tell me what gym you do to and maybe I can talk Peter into it" Brian said trying not to hint to Meg he didn't know but Meg then replied "good luck talking him into it because it is a ten minute walk from the high school" .

Peter couldn't say anything now that Meg was considered attractive and he did not have any clue Meg had a high paying part time job which would switch to full time during the summer for three years. Meg felt her powers had changed her for the better in her life.


	4. Scholarships and Brand New Self

Scholarships and Brand New Self

I like where this muse is taking me and I know I have used other writer's ideas to have Megan Griffin go for writing major but the question is what will her first published work be. Anyway I am open to ideas but for Meg Griffin's revenge will be success because we all know how lazy Peter is and how Lois could have went to college to pursue a degree and go somewhere with her life. Meg will use her powers to put those who walked on her in their place, especially Peter. If you have thoughts on where to go send them over, the muse and I will talk it over to see where it can go from there.

Three Weeks Later

Griffin House

Lois didn't know what to think anymore the girl no one liked was changing into someone better; she was getting more mail from colleges, especially Ivy League schools and scholarships. Peter was noticing too he couldn't make jokes about her, when he tried to blame her for something objects would try to hit him or he would get thrown several feet away. Stewie was even more impressed when Peter's car caught fire when he tried to blame Meg 'I have read about this and it is possible after all this time Lois and the Fat man knew she had this' he thought going through the article of when the house was hit by stones, small fire balls and hail. Brian was now becoming wary and tried to warn the Griffins not to play with fire or something terrible would happen but worse than fifteen years ago.

Meg was no longer 'the ugly girl from hell', Connie D'Amico didn't pick on her anymore, and Meg gained more popularity and swore she wouldn't be full of herself like Connie was. 'I am not the Meg those people used to know, she's gone and thanks to my powers they can't pick on me anymore' Meg thought submitting another scholarship application and planned to visit her top ten colleges. 'I am going to have a new name for myself and continue to go into writing contests although I can see why Brian's writing isn't popular and it keeps getting worse' Meg thought.

Cutaway

The chairman of Puffin Publishing Company was going through the submissions along with his staff. "Well this Brian Griffin doesn't give up does he and his writing is a bore to read as usual" Mark Ramous sighed putting Brian's writing in the shredder. "I agree Megan Griffin's is such a pleasure and this is going in to top ten" replied Diane Gem "We need to block Brian Griffin out of all writing contests and just tell him his work is garish and such a bore, while Megan Griffin has the right idea and I must say the way she points out her protagonist and antagonist is just brilliant" said another board member.

End of Cutaway

Meg was submitting another piece to a poetry contest about seasons "add this line here and I'm done" Meg said to herself submitting her latest piece. When she was done she locked her login to her laptop in case Brian tried to use it in her name to submit a boring piece of writing and she was glad he never found out what she checkout out of the library. 'I need to return those three books' Meg thought taking them out of their hiding place.

As Meg walked down the stairs she knew Peter was watching TV as usual but Lindsey had left to Meg's delight because she was such a bitch but Meg got the last laugh, after all she had several scholarships in her name arrive in the mail and with the money she was earning she had more than enough to pay for the college of her choice. Meg got her backpack and purse to go return the books she checked out, as soon as she was about to go out the door, "get me a beer" said Peter in a demanding tone "no, get it yourself I am not your servant" Meg said. "What did you say" Peter said getting up "you heard me fatso and if you fart on me again I will cause the stones, ice and fire to come back" Meg said and when he tried to get to Meg, Peter levitated and was taken into the kitchen close to the fridge.

Lois walked in the room glaring at Meg but of course Meg glared back and said "I am not the under confident girl you used to pick on anymore, I look like the other girls you teased me about and I will never get down to your level Lois" Meg said. "Shut up Meg" Peter said and Meg then stormed into the kitchen and said "you shut up and I hope you realize with the amount of scholarship and colleges who are interested in me I will be much better than any of you so I would not push it if I were you." Meg said. She left the house feeling pleased with herself. Peter felt even more scared such as the time he farted on the wrong girl who was a ghost like Meg at a Halloween.

Cutaway

Peter was wearing a Ghostbuster's costume and he found Brian "nice costume Peter" Brian said who was going as Stephen King. Brian then pointed at a ghost costume similar to Linus from Peanuts and said "I think Meg is over there" "hey watch this it is going to be funny" Peter said and he walked up to the ghost guest and farted on their face because they had a pink hat on. "That was great busted a ghost" Peter said laughing until "dad, Brian I have been looking for you" called someone and they turned to face, Meg? "What do you think, neat huh" Meg said wearing black eye shadow, white makeup and had a long dress, slightly torn to add the effects. Peter looked surprised and said "Meg if that is your costume then who" Peter was about to ask until an angry father grabbed him by the front of his costume and growled "who the fucking hell are you, farting on my daughter you fat lazy asshole drunk" and Peter was beaten up, two black eyes and a trip to the ER.

End of Cutaway

Meg's now long wavy hair trailed behind her as she walked towards the library knowing she can go past the D'Amico house, still being fixed after the fire Meg caused but only she knew that and Goldman's house without Neil bothering her. "Meg" called the annoying tone and Meg turned to face Connie. "What you want now" Meg said not happy about having her walk interrupted. "Please tell me where you got you outfit" she begged seeing Meg wearing a red shirt, and orange skirt that shined in the sun, her black knee high boots and her moonstone earrings. Meg just turned to walk away not in the mood for that bitch who made her social life hell in the past but Connie caught up to her "go away Connie I am not going to say where I got it, figure it out for yourself oh wait last time I checked you were flunking math and will have to face repeating eleventh grade and I don't care about looks and fashion so go away, you're annoying" Meg said turning away to ignore Connie.

Connie tried to catch up while Meg thought _"freeze" _and behind Meg the walkway was covered in ice and when she heard Connie fall and Meg turned around to face her. "Still think I did it Connie" Meg said glaring at her "no and I know you are going to say I can't prove it and I know you wanted to be like me but now everyone thinks you are more beautiful than I am and like me" Connie said getting up. "I have news for you Connie I am not like you and never will be. I promised I would never put anyone down the way you have and when you called me ugly I should have said you're ugly and so are your friends. I have seen just how ugly you all are" Meg said and then added "now if you will excuse me I will be leaving and I suggest you stay away from me Connie and tell you stupid friends that" and Meg went in the direction of the library.

Meg returned the last books and thought 'I know how to control them now and thanks to my powers I have been able to make a new name for myself and I hope Connie will learn but most likely won't that good looks won't get you anywhere in life' as she put the third and final book into the book return slot at the library. When all was said and done Meg walked back home hoping that Connie's friends won't bug her about her clothes but she was happy she was able to outshine Connie and her gang of friends. 'I have never felt so good since I got a letter from Yale' Meg thought.

Cutaway

When Meg looked through the mail she found a letter addressed to her 'oh my god' she thought when she saw the addressed from Yale. She took the letter and hid it in her shirt so Brian, Lois and Peter would not see the letter and went back upstairs to her room to open her letter. _Dear Meg, we have reviewed your recent application and congratulations you have been accepted in the writing program sincerely Paula King Dean of Yale University _the letter read. Meg was so happy but she decided to see what other college's would say about her recent application before saying yes to Yale.

End of Cutaway

Meg soon returned home only this time Peter didn't say anything 'guess he thinks the poltergeist will teach him a lesson' Meg thought. "Meg you got more mail" Lois called and Meg knew because of the changes she was making to herself and her life changing for the better for herself Lois was only trying to be nicer to her but Stewie was trying to get Meg to use her powers 'I know what you are going at Stewie and I suggest you give up I am not going to abuse my powers because you want them well I have news for you I know my real father, Stan Thompson has them too' Meg thought. Meg picked up her mail and opened the letters "well more college letter, one turn down but the rest I was accepted in their writing program" Meg said. "Meg that's wonderful" Lois said but Meg knew it was just an act to flatter her. "I know you are trying to flatter me mom but I am not buying it the same way you and dad treated Stewie when he showed you a picture he drew in his day care" Meg said.

Cutaway

Stewie gave Peter and Lois a picture he drew, a try to make a sailboat in the bay of Quahog. "Oh we should hang this on the fridge" Lois said, "wow this is impressive we have a Leonardo" Peter said. When Stewie left the room Peter and Lois' colors began to show "wow I almost lost it when you said we were going to hang this on the fridge" Peter said, "hey let's spit on it" Lois said. Stewie watched but Meg looked on knowing what it felt like but she knew Stewie would turn on her too so she did nothing and went back to submit another writing piece for another writing contest.

End of Cutaway

Lois withdrew knowing Meg was onto her about her flattery and Meg then said "flattery and good looks are going to get you nowhere and I told Connie I am not like her because of her ugly nature and I don't to hear 'shut up Meg' anymore" Meg said taking her college acceptance letter to put in her filing drawer. Things were getting better for Meg; no one tried to blame her for anything anymore, she was no longer a doormat, her powers helped her build her confidence and more. Her life was getting better 'dad I know your name is Stan Thompson and I know you died in a car accident but I know you are watching me now and I plan to do this for you but because those four were assholes I am not going to use my powers for them, in fact why should I' Meg thought as she finished off her homework.

'With the powers I had discovered my life is getting better, everyone hates Peter because of his actions terrorizing the community, Lois was given 'worst mother of the year' award, Chris has to repeat the ninth grade, Stewie has tried and failed to get me to use my powers for him and Brian was banned from all writing contests' Meg thought. She knew not to get overconfident because she promised herself she would never get down to her level, she knew she was smarter than they were, better than they ever would be and knew better than to push it.


	5. Keeping the Secrets

Keeping the Secrets

Things are getting interesting, I did consider bringing in Stan Thompson but I have no clue what he looks like so I decided to have him pass away in a car accident. I know at some point Stewie will find out about Meg's power and how far he would go to have Meg help him but she won't. Anyway I plan on having Meg use her power to curse Lois and Peter for their crimes and as a method to teach them a lesson. Keep in mind I am open to ideas and I will go over your ideas with the muse. Thanks for the idea Jack.

Flashback

Three Months ago

Meg opened a letter address to her 'that name' she thought seeing the name; Stan Thomson,

_Dear Meg,_

_When this gets to you it means I am dead. I want you to know I wanted to see you but every time I wanted to see you that lard ass who calls himself your 'father' always told me you never existed. I want you to know I wanted to tie the knot with you mother but at the last minute she broke my heart and I felt I was going to lost control of my powers, I know you have those Meg, I read what had happened fifteen years ago. Anyway Megan I knew you had my powers and I would like you to use them wisely but don't let anyone find out about what you are capable of. In the will attached I left you the sole beneficiary of my estate, money and business', I want you to know Meg I love you, I know what that whore who dared call herself your mother and lard ass for a 'father' shall not have any of it and I asked the lawyer to ensure they never have access to all I am leaving you. I love you and please freeze Lois and Peter's hearts. _

_ I love you Megan_

_Sincerely,_

_Your Father Stanly Daniel Thompson._

Flashback Ends

Meg read the letter and will 'this was before I was able to move objects, freeze and cause fires with my mind' Meg thought. 'I wish I knew you daddy but I am unsure if I should freeze mom and dad's hearts because of what they had done to the two of us' Meg thought reading the letter. She was glad Peter and Lois couldn't have access to it. 'I knew 'mom' was cold as ice but not this cold' Meg thought as she looked out the window seeing snow fall from the sky. "I hope we get a snow day tomorrow" Chris said and Meg mutter "concerned about failing another test". 'I could cause a snow day but because he was a jerk like that tub of lard I am not going to besides dad warned me to be careful with my powers' Meg thought and she knew better than to tell Lois and Peter about what the letter was about.

The Next Day

School only got a two hour delay much to Chris' dismay because he didn't study for his test but Meg didn't seem to care. "I know you caused the fat man to levitate Meg" Stewie said Meg turned to glance at him and replied "I said the same to fatso and Lois you can't prove anything". "You were in the room and glared at him and he levitated" Stewie said "that doesn't prove anything just because I glared at them and was in the room. This doesn't show any sufficient evidence" Meg said and she ignored him.

'She is playing hard to get similar to when Lindsey tried to get Meg to tell her where she got her new clothes' Stewie thought.

Cutaway

"I love your new outfit Meg. Please tell me where you got it" Lindsey begged following Meg around the house. Meg was wearing an emerald green shirt, light green skirt that gleamed in the sunlight and emerald earrings. "Go away Lindsey find out yourself I am not letting copy me and I told 'mom' and the same to you I am not lowering myself to your level" Meg said refusing to tell her where she got her new wardrobe. 'I know you created those Meg and I will find out' Stewie thought as Lindsey continued to follow Meg and say "please" Meg would so "no" and this went on and on until Lindsey lost her voice and Meg had a satisfied grin on her face.

End of the Cutaway

Stewie continued to follow Meg and muttered "she is more private since she got that letter from her real father".

Cutaway

"So Meg what did your real daddy have to say" Peter said in a childish tone "he said you're a greedy, stupid and fat jerk and mom's heart is nothing but ice" Meg said not letting them find out she was his sole heir to everything he had from his mansion, his money, land and more. Stewie did manage to see the will "my god she is even richer than our grandparents" he said "what this '_under no circumstances are you to let Lois, Peter and their sons including their dog have any of what I have left you" _the will said.

End of the cutaway

"I need to get proof Meg caused the fat man to levitate, caused the pictures to fly off the wall, caused the ice and fires" Stewie said knowing Meg was not going to show him anything, not even what her late father Stan Thomson had left her in his name.

James Wood's High

"Wow, where did she get such a beautiful outfit" Lisa said admiring the gleaming onyx shirt and charcoal shorts Meg was wearing. "I tried to ask but Meg told me to figure it out" Connie said feeling even more jealous Meg was untouchable and no longer the girl they used to know; her self-esteem had risen, her confidence grew and no one could think of any insults. Connie and her gang tried to pick on the new girl, Candace Silverson. Connie knocked her books out of her hands "clumsy as usual" Connie laughed but no of them noticed Meg glaring at them and Meg knew Connie had a lighter in her purse. Meg concentrated and then Connie's pants caught on fire.

"Hey Connie leave her alone and by the way your purse is on fire" Meg called and Connie turned to find her purse on fire. Doug, the joke by her side grabbed the fire extinguisher to put it out while Connie was dragged into the office. Meg helped Candace with her books; Candace wore a similar outfit Meg used to wear but it was skinny jeans, green shirt, wore thinner, smaller glasses and a green hat. "Thanks" Candace said "you're welcome she used to pick on me too until those idiot officials started checking the camera" Meg replied.

The rest of the day went without incident and Meg was careful not to tell her new friend, her friends and everyone around her about her powers. 'I can't let them know about them' Meg thought and she was concerned that Stewie would find out but it wouldn't matter because no one would believe him and even if he did find out Meg would ensure his memories of what he had seen would be erased.


	6. A Father's advice and Love

A Father's advice and Love

This muse is taking me places, although the muse and I are considering having Stewie find out. The debate is having use her powers to make he forget what he saw or make a deal with Meg on how to punish Lois and Peter for their crimes. Tell me what you would like to see from there. We all know Lois was cold and cruel so now it is Meg's time to be in the sun. If you have any suggestions send them over, I will have to go over the ideas with my muse. Send me a review, follow and favorite.

Meg's Dream

Meg still had terrible voices in her head from the past and she just wanted it to stop. "A family who doesn't respect you and care for you", "shut up Meg", "loser" and more from the past. "Go away and stay away" Meg muttered, "no please stay here, don't go elsewhere" said a kind voice and Meg looked up to see a man. He had thick glasses, the same Meg wore, brown hair, a triangle nose, a jet black suit and with a Ukrainian accent. "How do you know my name, who are you and where did you come from" Meg asked the man "you don't know well then why don't you take a guess who I am Meg" said the man. There was a long moment of silence and finally the man broke the silence "that Lois, cold as ever didn't tell you about me well she is even colder and more selfish than I thought". Meg felt her hands move and tears fall from her eyes "anyway that's right I'm" the man was about to say and Meg threw her arms around him.

"I've wanted to see and meet you for so long dad you know" Meg said "you have the same powers and my writing talents. There is no doubt you are my daughter Megan" Stan Thompson said. "Now Meg I came to you to give you some advice. I have noticed how you were able to use your powers to punish those who harmed you and I have to say well done" Stan said. "I know what Lois and Peter have done to you Meg but you have kept your word you would never let them find out what I have left you Megan" Stan said gently as he and Meg sat down together. "There so much I want to ask you dad" Meg said to her real father. Stan smiled and said "go right ahead Megan" "why did that whore who cared her my mother dump you for that fat and lazy drunk" Meg asked. "I would like to know Megan, but I know Peter Griffin stole the ring I fashioned for her from me and I was sad when I was not allowed to see you" Stand said.

"Meg I love you and I know you are concerned about that evil brat finding out about your powers. The only advice I can give you is to use your powers to make him forget what he had seen" Stan said. "Or I could make a deal with him, tell him I am going to freeze lard ass and Lois' hearts. The only way to thaw the ice is to show an act of selflessness but if not then one or both of them will be frozen forever" Meg suggestion. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea after all Lois was cold as ice and if she stays a block of ice then everyone will see her true nature; a cold, cruel and selfish whore" Stan said. "Now Meg I need to leave and I want you to know I love you so much and I know you have had the will I left you in a secure vault. When you become a high end writer as me and have the manor I left you with workers do not take in those her harmed you because they don't deserve it" Stan said and he vanished.

Morning

'I know you wanted to see me but lard ass wouldn't let you but if I had the chance I would have left with you as I accepted taking over your publishing company.

Cutaway

When Meg found a letter in her name she open it, when the letter was unfolded it read

"_Dear Megan,_

_This is Chairman Eric Lewis I am deeply sorry for what had happened to your real father and I know he never had a chance to see you and be with you. Anyway I am currently running the publishing company until you are ready to run the company. _

_Until then we look forward to seeing you._

_Sincerely, Eric Lewis._

Meg hid the letter from those people knowing she would have her revenge of success knowing she had inherited from her father, her prizes from writing contests and the promotion she got at her day job.

End of the Cutaway

When Meg walked into the kitchen to have a fruit salad she noticed Brian holding a letter and Lois telling him "I am sorry you got banned from all writing contests Brian". "They said my works were a bore and were unable to stand out" Brian said feeling down in the dumps but Meg had no sympathy because he would join in the once 'Meg bashing'. Meg opened a writing magazine and found another contest to enter 'I am so entering this' she thought and she continued to block out Peter telling him in thought 'Stan told me not to show you what he left me because you stole the ring he made for Lois and she was such a whore and it is a wonder you have not died from an alcohol overdose and didn't divorce her when she left Jean Simmons and Bill Clinton go to town on her' Meg thought.

"I am not interested in what you want to give me and I am not letting you do it anymore" Meg said glaring at Peter and he moved several feet. Peter couldn't think of any more insults "she isn't going to crack like she used too Lois, even when she turned down a modeling contact" Peter said to Brian when he walked into the room.

Cutaway

"A letter for model recruitment, pass" Meg said putting the letter in the recycling bin and sent in a 'do not contact me again' slip. "Meg this is good for you I did it and why would you turn down an offer like that" Lois said. "Oh I remember when I was last recruited for a modeling job it was for foot fetish people and how you behaved when you modeled. I remember it all, acted like you were the center of the world, taught me further, and made other girls and women look and feel bad about themselves. Besides I already accepted another offer to go the Yale's writing program and the best part is my **real **dad is paying for the education. I already told you I wasn't going to lower myself to your level" Meg said and took her additional scholarships' to Yale.

End of Cutaway

For the past months Meg Griffin had changed from a misunderstood teenager, teased, picked on and the bottom of the pecking order to a young woman who was turning into a successful writer, soon to be Yale student and had the abilities to control objects, manipulate, cause fire and ice. Things were looking up to her and she knew she had to ensure what her real father, Stan Thompson had said 'don't give them anything because they don't deserve it'.

Brian wondered how Meg had received the top five in previous writing contests and he tried to get it out of her "my real father was a successful writer and publisher" Meg said and she didn't add anything else knowing everyone has a right to have their talents concealed. Brian gave up after getting the same answer 'Peter's right she isn't going to break and those contests have caused her to become a different person and I am glad she isn't giving into to Lois and Peter' Brian thought. "Brian do you think there is something Meg won't tell us, I mean her new wardrobe is far better than before, strange occurrences happen and more" Stewie said. "I don't know and I did find out she was the sole heir to her real father's properties, money and his mansion and was told not to let us touch any of what Stan Thomson left her" Brian said.

Meg had heard everything and used her telekinesis to find out Brian had been going through her things to find out how she does so well at writing but she made sure he never breathed a word of it or bad things were going to happen to him. When Brian walked into her room Meg was writing about talents being a form of beauty and success in life, not the outside. Meg turned to face him "I won't tell Meg I promise" Brian said seeing the look of annoyance in Meg's eyes. "I am not falling for it Brian I know when you say 'I won't tell' you lips flap such as the time when Lois shoplifted from the stores I got my new wardrobes and tell her to find a worthwhile paying job" Meg replied.

Cutaway

Brian found the catalogue while he was trying to find the letter from her late father, Stan Thompson and he found the clothing resembled the make of Meg's glowing, shiny and gem-like outfits and took it to Lois. "So that is where she gets those well two can play at that" Lois said feeling jealous of Meg's new success and more.

She drove to the store itself and found that Meg's job paid well, the contests gave her hundreds of thousands of dollars and scholarships'. 'Well one way to do this' Lois thought and she tried to steal some of the outfits and just when she was about to get out the door "hold it right there" came an angry voice and Lois was arrested and booked. She was bailed out by Peter but he was unable to get Meg to get him the money because Meg was told not to let any of them find out how much she was making every year, every week. Lois had to work at the store of course Meg would shop there when Lois wasn't around.

End of Cutaway

Brian finally gave up knowing Meg could read him and the rest of the Griffin's like a book. He walked out knowing Meg was not going to give in and knew she was no longer the girl they used to know. When Brian was gone Meg continued to write a twenty page essay, it took only three and a half hours 'add this sentence here and then submit' Meg thought feeling pleased with herself she was making a brand new name for herself and the Meg Quahog used to know is gone forever. 'I am not going down to their level, I will never be like them' Meg thought as she would wait several weeks to learn of the results of the contest, not feeling bad that Brian was banned from entering any writing contests forever.


	7. Revenge can be Bittersweet

Revenge can be Bittersweet

I would like your opinion if Stewie should catch Meg using her powers; A) erase his memory of what he had seen or B) make a deal with him to punish Lois and Peter for their crimes by freezing their hearts and only by showing a selfless act the hearts will thaw if not then they will be frozen forever and then Stewie can do with the ice as he pleases. Anyway I do read reviews and if I find any suggestions I will have to talk the ideas over with my muse to see if I can make it fit. Send me a review, follow and favorite.

James Woods High

So far the teachers were still trying to bring Meg down and during science class "I see most will be able to evolve and I am looking at you Meg" said the science teacher and when he turned to write something on the board, Meg looked hard at the projector screen. The screen hook on the right came off and it swung to the left hitting the teacher known as Mr. Ramsey in the side of the hid. 'That's it I have evolved and for your information jackass I am not the girl you used to know, she is gone' Meg thought as she used her telekinesis to cause framed posters to come off the wall to hit those who dared laugh as Ramsey's sick joke.

"What just happened" one of the students asked "I don't know but he's out cold" said another who got up to check Ramsey's pulse. Meg on the other hand was hoping that he and the others learned a lesson. The principal walked in and demanded "did you do this Meg" "how could I, I never got up ask around and show I could have done it" Meg said challenging the principal. "No the projector hook just came off and then the posters came off the wall" said Candace defending Meg. "It's all true" Patty said, "Megan did not get up and do all this, she is right you have no evidence and last time we all checked this is a science class and claims such as the one you made need proof and you don't have it" Ester said.

The principal had no choice but to back off and declare this whole thing an accident because of the projector screen hooks. 'There will be more to come if any of you make any remarks about me and towards me in the future' Meg thought giving the principal a hard glare. When class was over Meg could not believe those people had not given up and she had felt there was a need to show them the error of their ways. 'I feel I need to teach them all a lesson, now where to start' Meg thought as she thought about having to get the principal a lesson for all of those four years of blaming her when there was no proof she did any of it.

Meg waited until school was out and gave the cars of all of the teachers a hard look and then it happened, the cars began to burst into flames 'that's it burn' Meg thought 'my revenge may be long overdue but then again it is bittersweet' Meg thought as the teachers screamed "what is going on" "my car" and when the fire trucks arrived. "Well there is no exclamation as to what had caused the cars to catch on fire like that" said the fire warden. 'This is even better than the time Brian received a 'worst writer in America' Meg thought.

Cutaway

"What" Brian cried and he showed everyone the award he got 'Worst Writer in America' was what the plaque said and Meg got another certificate for the best writing ever. "Why do you get better award then I do" Brian asked again trying to get Meg to reveal her writing secret but Meg responded with nothing. She just ignored Brian knowing he was considered the worst writer and Glen Quagmire was right, he is a terrible writer. "Don't kid yourself I have read those and they are not very good at all" Meg replied refusing to tell Brian anything.

End of Cutaway

Meg never felt this good in her life she caused the teacher's cars to catch on fire and none of them were able to prove it was her. As she walked back home, she could call it home now that everything has gotten better, Peter no longer bothered her, Lois learned to keep her mouth shut, Chris was not making any smart moves but Brian and Stewie were trying to get Meg to reveal everything, not that it was going to happen. Meg's peace was about to be disturbed and she turned to face ten of the teachers following her "what do you want now" she hissed glaring at them. "We know you did it" one of them said 'freeze' Meg thought and the sidewalk they were on froze.

She then challenged them "care to show me I did this" and gave them a hard look. She had learned to stand up for herself; she was no longer in fear. "I am no longer the girl you used to walk on anymore, she is long gone. I would suggest leaving me alone from now on because I have promised myself and my real late father I would never get down to your level so I suggest you have evidence before you try to blame me or anyone for anything" Meg said. She used her telekinetic powers to get those ten who were trying to gang up on her to tell them 'leave her alone because if you don't then more bad things will continue to happen to you. The Meg Griffin you knew is long gone and she has turned into a new young woman' said the voice in their heads. Those ten then left but before they did Meg gave a light in one of their back pockets a nudge and caused it to light, "your pants are on fire" Meg said trying not to laugh. This caused the ten of them to leave and Meg turned to go back.

Spooner St.

Meg walked by Glen ignoring him "oh wow Meg you look beautiful how about we go in my house" he said trying to woe Meg "not interested you pervert" Meg replied. "Oh don't be like that I know you have changed from someone who looked ugly into a beautiful butterfly Megan" Glen said once again trying to flatter Meg. "I am not that desperate Glen in fact I decided to take your advice I will find the right person for me and besides I am over you and Brian. Brian was just a doucebag who thinks he's a great writer but he was given an award that said so otherwise" Meg said continuing to walk away from the pervert next door.

Glen finally gave up but then Bonnie walked up to Meg "oh Meg do you know if Lois is here" she asked "yes, go on in" Meg replied letting Bonnie in the door followed by Cleveland's wife Loretta. Meg walked upstairs.

In the Griffin Den

"Lois I must say Meg has turned into a fine woman we heard she is going to Yale in the writing program and may be on her way to becoming an excellent writer" Loretta said to Lois. "I know I love her new outfits" Bonnie agreed. "I don't know I tried to get her to tell me what her late father Stan left her but I found out she is not to let me, Peter and her brothers touch any of us" Lois said "I feel like she is not telling me something and she always tells me I never notice her when she got awards, did well at school and more. She continues to push me away and act like I am not there" Lois said. "Well Lois you did have an affair with her boyfriend Anthony and more to her" Bonnie pointed out. "We all regret treating Meg the way we did, she has decided to use success as revenge and sure her real father left her everything he had in life just as I left my son everything of mine and not Cleveland" Loretta replied.

Meg went down stairs and walked by them "wow Meg what on outfit" Bonnie said to Lois' dismay. Meg was wearing a navy blue shirt and light blue short pants. "Thank you Bonnie" Meg replied "good job getting into a fine college I know you will go places with that degree you are aiming for, I have read your writing and those work were brilliant" Loretta said, both were trying to make Meg think she was being flattered but Meg knew otherwise. Meg just took the compliments and moved on, she knew Stewie was in the kitchen with Brian who was trying to cope with not being able to enter writing contests anymore, but Peter had to stay latter for messing up at work, again.

"I know you had something to do with what has been going on Meg" Stewie said "Stewie I told you that you can't prove a thing so you keep your nose out of other people business so I would stop while you are ahead of yourself" Meg said picking up another _Vogue_. 'You can try all you want but I will never break' Meg thought.


	8. New Boyfriend

New Boyfriend

A thank you to Night-Kun for the review and I will admit I feel I need to be sure not to get the writer's block because those are never fun to deal with. Anyway I am in a debate with my muse, should Stewie find out about Meg's powers and then A) have Meg make him look insane to be committed into an insane asylum or B) make a deal with him; if he doesn't talk then Meg will do what Stan asked and freeze their hearts. If they can prove they can show love to anyone but themselves, if not then they would freeze and stay like that forever. Send me a suggestion if you have one, follow and favorite.

James Woods'

With Meg's new face, outfits, looks and more she was now considered far prettier and popular than Connie and her gang ever was. Meg was currently talking with her guidance counselor Mrs. Mayors about her recent acceptance into Yale. "Well Megan Griffin your grades have been excellent, you're GPA, SAT and ACT scores have been phenomenal. I say you are going to do rather well in Yale with a writing degree Megan Griffin and I have seen you go from a girl no one like to someone who uses her talents as their beauty. Now that we have discussed your plans after graduation I see no reason to pressure you Ms. Griffin, you can go now" Mayors said.

Meg was rather pleased she had her life to look forward to, but she was still concerned about her secret being discovered 'I know Stewie does plan on finding out but I have to figure out how to get him to keep his mouth shut' Meg thought as she walked down the hallway. "Wow who is she" asked a new voice "she's Meg Griffin" said Neil, who had at last given up on trying to get Meg to date him. Meg turned to face the new guy in town, he walked towards Meg ignoring Connie D'Amico and her gang "so you're Megan Griffin, I am Tobias Northcut" Tobias said introducing himself to Megan Griffin, the now most beautiful girl in James Woods. "Wait are you related to Andrew Northcut, Rhode Island's governor" Meg asked, "yes I am" he replied and he left to go to the guidance counselor. Meg felt that she like him but she wasn't going to let Lois try to make unwanted advances towards him if he decided to date her.

Tobias Northcut: Guidance Counselor and the Hallway

Tobias thought about the girl with long dark brown hair, light blue blouse, light blue skirt and knee high black high heeled boots. 'I have to get her locker number' he thought feeling she was right for him 'I have read her short stories from various writing magazines and her recent work about talents and the inside mattering the most' he thought. When the counselor was taking a call he heard "so that D'Amico girl has to repeat the eleventh grade and has to forgo graduation with the rest of her class. I understand thank you". Tobias managed to find Meg's locker number and he thought 'she is going to hear more from me' Tobias thought.

Later

When he was released from the office he found Meg's locker and left a note that read _'you beauty has what drawn me in. I find you far more attractive than those girls who I had heard have to stay here for two or more years. Please meet me at the park near the oak tree. Sincerely, Tobias Northcut. _ He put the letter in Meg's locker and thought 'I hope she gets it and meets me there' Tobias thought feeling a mutual attraction to Megan Griffin.

When Meg got the note she knew she should go and see Tobias 'if he want to come home with me I hope Lois doesn't try to make any advances towards him and I can't believe Anthony has been trying to get me to take him back since mom made out with him and making snide remarks' Meg thought.

Cutaway

"Meg it wasn't anything against you your mom made the advance and jumped me I swear" Anthony said following Meg two weeks ago. "I told you, there is no way I am ever taking you back so leave me alone" Meg said continuing to refuse Anthony's advances to take him back but she was not going to take him back because of her mom having an affair with him.

End of Cutaway

Meg meet Tobias at the park. "I know what you used to look like before Meg but to tell you the truth I don't care about that" Tobias said after a moment of silence but Meg was rather taken back when he said he knew what she looked like before but was relieved that Tobias seemed to like her. "I loved your recent essay and I am planning on being a writer too and I am going to Yale too Megan" Tobias said. "You really plan on doing that" Meg asked as the two of them began to walk in the park, Meg didn't have to work today because she had 'leave points' and decided to use them. What they didn't know was Chris was watching 'Meg is going to date the governor's son' he thought and he went home but he didn't know Meg had seen him but thought' go away and don't follow'.

The two of them proceeded to talk about their future plans "I have no preference to what I like writing Tobias" Meg said when they were in front of the Griffin House "neither do I and I better get home or mom is going to ground me again, bye Meg and I will come by where you work and see you, after that we can go hang out at my place" Tobias said and the two of the locked their lips together for a minute. When Tobias was out of view Meg was glad she was able to get a date with another soon to be Yale student and writer student.

When Meg entered the house Lois was waiting "spying on me again" Meg said in a flat tone "who was that boy Meg" she demanded "Tobias Northcut, he is planning on being a writer and he is going to the same college I am" Meg replied not bothering to hide any annoyed tones in her response. Lois was taken aback, Tobias Northcut the son of the Rhode Island governor "I have a date with him this Saturday night and I just meet him and I only want to give Tobias a chance" Meg said after a moment of silence. "Meg I know you're still mad at me for making out with one of the boys you dated and this time I won't get involved" Lois said. "Really cause I still remember the last time I had a date you and dad followed me around and Aaron broke up with me because of your meddling" Meg said not buying any of it.

Cutaway

"Meg I can't do this anymore I mean your parent keep following us and I just think we are better off as friends with benefits. It is nothing against you but I think things are better if we are friends with benefits" Aaron said. "I understand I will tell them off" Meg said turning in the direction to where they were hiding and when Aaron was out of sight she walked up to them, "well I hope you two are happy I have another friends to add to my 'friends with benefits' list. I hate it when you two go into matters that are none of your business and do I ease drop when you are having sex, no so quit ease dropping and following me when I have date with other men" Meg said and she walked home.

The rest of that month Meg would not say a word to Lois and Peter because of their meddling.

End of the cutaway

"I won't do it again Meg I promise" Lois said feeling that Meg was now on to her "see that you don't and I am only going to say we are meeting when I am done with work and I better not see you and dad there, go enjoy time alone" Meg said. 'If you ruin anymore dates Lois I will make sure you find out that Peter was the one who stole the ring made by my real father to give it to you. I know you broke his heart and not being alone to see me caused him to die of a broken heart' Meg thought. Since she discovered her powers she felt for the first time in her life the table had turned but she knew she had to ensure no one found out about her powers and promised herself she was going to be better than Lois, Peter, Brian and the whole population that she would not get to their level. Meg had to make sure she and Peter were not going to ruin her date with Tobias.

Saturday Night

Meg was waiting for this after all she had changed into a pink dress, had a ruby necklace, and earrings that dangled from her ears and black dress shoes on. "Well Meg have a date tonight" asked Erica, one of her co-workers. "Yes and I know he will be there soon" Meg replied hoping Lois and Peter were going to stay away and not ruin the date for her and Tobias.

When Tobias arrived in a long black limousine, a man exited the car, entered the store and walked up to Meg, "Megan Griffin Mr. Northcut is waiting for you please with me" said the gentleman. As soon as she was escorted to the limo Tobias was waiting. "My you look beautiful Meg and now we can have a fine dinner at the Treetop but don't worry dad called in for reservations and more" he said. Meg felt this was better than she thought and she hoped Lois and Peter were not going to follow and she kept her eyes out for a red station wagon but there was none in sight.

Treetop

Meg was more than happy to have salad and share alfredo with Tobias and dinner was becoming even better than when Meg made it her decision to go to Yale the year after she graduated high school.

Cutaway

Meg submitted the offer accepted to go to Yale and enroll into the writing program, 'I am going to make it to the top' Meg thought. She knew Brian was watching and said "I can't believe you are going to go to Yale I mean I thought Brown was excellent" Brian said, "yes but Yale had far more writing classes and has had plenty of famous writers and journalists from Yale" Meg said and submitted the forms.

End of the cutaway

Lois and Peter tried to get into the Treetop but were told they were not on the list and were kicked out. Meg did use her telekinetic powers to find out they had followed but this was not a date those two were not going to ruin. The date went on undisturbed and Meg was pleased she had a parent free night and she noticed the parents in question were thrown out and told not to come back until they were able to get a reservation. Meg was happy she had a new boyfriend, a college to go to after graduating James Woods and thanks to her powers her life had changed for the better.


	9. Karma can be a Bitch

Karma can be a Bitch

I am still in a debate with my muse on whether how Stewie should find out about Meg's powers and if Meg should or shouldn't give Brian advice on how to be a better writer. I will let you readers decide on where I should take this story, anyway Lindsey is going to come back, under the suggestion of Ginkyofu13 to have Lindsey make an effort to prove Meg is the one responsible for the strange events but the question is can she get the evidence to prove it. I could use a suggestion on if Stewie should find out about Meg's powers and how she should handle it when found out. Thank you for the suggestion Ginkofu13.

The Griffin House

School was out because of a pipe explosion but Meg didn't mind having to be at home now, Peter didn't make snide remarks towards her, Lois backed off, Chris couldn't think of any insults, Brian didn't ignore her anymore but Stewie seemed to be acting suspicious. Meg was still annoyed about Peter and Lois trying to meddle with her date with Tobias, she of course confronted them about it, "I saw the two of you at Treetop and I thought you said you were not going to get involved" Meg said. "We just" Lois began, "save it I mean your meddling and remarks were hurtful growing up, I am eighteen now and this is just plain annoying. I will say is that your meddling and ease dropping has gotten really annoying and so have the two of you. Leave me alone, let me have some time with Tobias and I won't bother you when you want to be alone with him" Meg said. "I won't" Lois said after Meg told her off "see that you do because I have had enough of you and dad trying to ruin my dates and with you and him trying to show up uninvited" Meg said.

Meg was even more annoyed that Lindsey was over because of her insults and trying to find out more about Tobias Northcut. "So Meg are you and you're new boyfriend going out or is he going to dump you like the last one did" Lindsey teased. "Are you going out with someone or do you plan to steal someone else's boyfriend because I know what you did when Patty was seeing someone, you came over and forced her to dump him because of you" Meg said standing her ground.

Cutaway

"She's a cunt just like my younger sister" Lindsey said making an advance to Patty's boyfriend, Eris Sinclair. "Well she does have a hard time finding the right thing to say and her soap is from a second hand shop" Eric said and then Lindsey kissed him on the lips. Patty gasped caused the two of them to look at her "how could you, I loved you" Patty said and she began to cry and ran while Lindsey smiled knowing she had ruined everything, again.

End of the Cutaway

"I know your games Lindsey and Tobias has a college essay to work on and I already did mine" Meg said giving Lindsey a long hard glare. 'I guess burning her lips and freezing the water didn't teach that slut a lesson' Meg thought. The temperature was cold but Meg had an idea, 'I should call a hail storm but only have the ice damage her car to teach her a lesson' Meg thought as she was Skyping with her boyfriend. "So your parents did try to meddle on our Saturday night date" Tobias said. "Yes. But hey they were kicked out of there before anything happened and Lindsey, my bitch of a sister who has a reputation for stealing people's boyfriends" Meg said. "I won't fall for her Meg, I promise and I think she should read your essay about karma being a bitch" Tobias said, "well Megan I better get back to my essay and I was thinking a Friday night date can work because you said you have an off day and all" Tobias said. "Friday night it is, bye Tobias, see you Friday night" Meg said, "the same to you" Tobias said and signed off.

When Meg opened her down Lindsey fell in "spying on me again" Meg said annoyed and she glared long and hard at her and Lindsey moved several feet and close to the stairs. "You did this" Lindsey accused "I didn't touch you and by the way I warned Tobias about you" Meg said glaring at her. "I know you nearly caused me to fall down the stair Meg" Lindsey accused "oh yeah show me the evidence or did you forget the first rule of being a jury duty, 'innocent until proven guilty'" Meg said. 'I feel that a certain bitchy slut needs to be shown how karma can come back and bite when you do ugly things such as that time 'dad' made a snide remark about my essay' Meg thought.

Cutaway

"There it is alright, Meg wasn't kidding her recent essay about Karma did get published" Brian said showing the essay written by Meg. Peter took one good look at it and said "wow that is a load of crap I mean holy crap Meg do you think when I farted on you that I would get bitten on the ass, it hasn't happened yet" Peter said in a childish tone. Meg took one hard look at the beer Peter was drinking and thought 'shatter and cut his fat hand' and then the beer bottle Peter was drinking out of shattered in his hand. "Ow" Peter cried causing Lois, Chris and Stewie to come running into the den area. "Oh my God Peter what happened to your hand" Lois cried. "I don't know he was drinking out of it and it shattered in his hand" Brian said and Lois took him to the hospital. Stewie stayed with Meg but Stewie made no effort to say anything because he had a bad feeling Meg was going to ensure she would keep his mouth shut one way or another.

End of the cutaway

Lindsey tried to make Meg break but she had no way of proving Meg caused her to nearly fall down the stair, although Meg had not planned on having her slutty and ugly sister to fall down the stairs even though Lindsey deserved it. 'Try all you want but I am not going to let you find out' Meg thought and it was only until she, Chris and the rest of the family had to go to bed, Meg was glad Lois didn't make her give up her room for Lindsey because Meg did have a say now.

When the middle of the night came Meg got out of bed, went up to her window, opening the window. 'Now time to make it hail, hard' Meg thought and she used her cryokinesis to the sky and sure enough she caused it to hail. The sounds if ice hit the house, although the sounds of glass breaking on Lindsey's car and the sound of dent on other peoples cars were music to Meg's ears. 'That bitch is going to learn karma is such a bitch even for evil, slutty sisters who don't know when to leave people alone and not break so many hearts all the time' Meg thought as the sounds of hail hit rooftops, cars and yards. 'I hope that bitch learns a lesson after this but the last time she was taught a lesson it didn't work such as that time when she stole the wrong girl's boyfriend.

Cutaway

The boy Lindsey had been stealing was her best friends and when her best friend, Tabitha Nike saw it she walked up to her. "Oh hi Tabby what's wrong" Lindsey said "I know you were sneaking date with my boyfriend you filthy slutty pig" Tabitha growled and she punched Lindsey in the mouth. "You like that bitch I hate you, you have stolen the wrong girl's boyfriend you whore" Tabitha growled and she slapped Lindsey hard across her face it was red. Meg was watching nearby, 'about time that ugly bitch got what she deserved' Meg thought.

End of Cutaway

The Next Morning

"MY CAR" Lindsey screamed waking Meg up and when Meg walked to the window she admired her handy work. Lindsey's car was covered with dents, the windows were all broken and there was a nasty note written on it that said _the whore who steals girl's boyfriends_. Meg used the glass to write that message to scratch up the paint, 'well Lindsey can you prove I did it' Meg thought as she went down the stairs.

Lindsey was on the couch "who did this" she cried and when she looked at Meg, Meg stared back in her lilac sleep wear. "Let me guess you are going to say I did it" Meg said after a moment of silence but Lindsey could say nothing until "I can't say it I can't prove you did it. Whoever did this was someone I angered" Lindsey said. 'Well Lindsey I am pleased seemed to have had a little lesson in karma you ugly slutty bitch' Meg thought feeling satisfied that Peter couldn't prove Meg was the one doing this and Meg felt pleased she was the one who taught Lindsey Griffin a lesson and exposed her for what she really was, a whore who stela girls boyfriends, she now didn't have any friends and everyone hated her, except for the Griffin's, well except Meg of course.

The Next Day

All of the girls' who Lindsey had stolen boyfriends from and in turn broke their hearts finally caught up with Lindsey. "YOU FUCKING BITCH" screamed one "WHORE" screamed another and Lindsey was pelted with eggs, pebbles and more from the angry girls. "You stay away from us you slut" hissed another and all of those things caused Lindsey to leave the Griffins and Meg was glad she had managed to get rid of her and ensure she was never coming back again. 'So long you whore, but then again I can't tell who is an even bigger whore, Lois or you Lindsey' Meg thought. Now that Lindsey was gone for good and never coming back Meg knew she was not going to ruin her dates in the future nor anyone's dates and lives again.

Lois didn't take Lindsey leaving and not coming back too well but Meg did, she was glad that bitch couldn't prove a thing and she was not going to be stealing anyone's boyfriends again. Her days of being liked were over, along with her reputation, now changed as a dirty slut who delights in stealing boyfriends and breaking hearts in the process. 'Well then my powers did teach and drive that slut away, so that is one less problem to be concerned over' Meg thought.


	10. Brian and Meg

Brian and Meg

I would like to thank Jack Russell for suggesting Meg convince publishers to let Brian continue to submit his writing and I know from his review I did bring up Lindsey, I was following advice from Ginkyofu13 to include the unnamed sister. Anyway I know Stewie is going to find out so I am going to go with option B because Jack has made it clear that is how and where this should go. If there are any suggestions on where to go then send me a suggestion, I will read it, go over it with my muse. So review, follow and favorite because the muse likes it that way.

The Griffin House

'How does she do it' Brian thought as he read Meg's article about 'Karma being a bitch'. He and Meg were going to have the house to themselves, while the others were out shopping. He put down the writer's magazine, feeling down because he couldn't submit any of his writing because he always got a 'I thought we banned you until you could make your writing better' on his laptop. He went upstairs and he noticed Meg's room door was open; he walked right in thinking he would find out Meg's writing so he could get inspiration for his writing and what he found was a will 'what's this' he thought. He read it 'oh my god she will run Thompson's publishing company, money, estate and everything' he thought and then "what you doing Brian" he heard Meg's tone. "Meg this has what you have been keeping" he said. "Yes and don't tell Peter, Lois, Chris and Stewie because dad said those four are not to touch any of it" Meg said keeping her annoyance in check. "I won't under one condition" Brian said "name it" Meg said.

"I need you to teach me to be a better writer Meg, I know you get so many accept ions and wins. I don't know what I am doing wrong. Please I need advice from someone who is going to go to Yale after you graduate" Brian said. Meg thought for a moment 'well he hardly joined in on torturing me and he is sincere' she thought and then, "how to be a better writer, alright we have a deal then but first thing is first I am going to send emails out to the publishing companies we have sent our writing to and convince them to give you another chance" Meg said. Within fifteen minutes Meg was able to convince all of the companies to give Brian another chance "all right they agreed and they did send you feedback on how to improve your writing works and I noticed you jump around too much, misspellings occur too often and how to get the reader's attention" was what the feedback said.

"Thank you Meg and I know you have done well with writing and how you have been able to amply your articles with deal and research" Brian said. "Yes if you are going to go into a topic such as how corrupt Adam West is you need to study how his popularity has been going down, you need to read from previous newspapers' and online articles, don't forget to cite them unless you want to get in trouble for plagiarizing" Meg said. "Thank you Meg this is even more helpful then when Peter gave me advice on what to research" Brian said.

Cutaway

"What should I write about" Brian said aloud "write about how Meg sucks" Peter said, obviously drunk "Peter how much have you had" Brian asked. "I don't know" he replied, "Peter I am not writing about Meg and for the last time Meg does not suck, she has gotten several scholarships', articles she has written about have been published and she has me beat at being a writer" Brian argued and before Peter could argue Brian picked up his laptop and left the room.

End of Cutaway

"I think you should research on what you know about what you are interested in, get research from both sides" Meg said going over Brian's past articles. "You see you only point out what you know and those opinions you have are only one side, you need to have both sides of what you are researching or you are going to have what you are writing in the rejection bin" Meg said. "I see so I should get both sides, such as how you pointed out good karma and bad karma" Brian said.

Cutaway

"Add this line about how karma, good and bad can run people's lives and done" Meg said. Brian was watching her type and submit "so Meg what did you write about" Brian asked having a sip of coffee "karma and how good and bad can affect our way of life" Meg replied. "I see well I look forward to reading about it" Brian said. "I can tell you what it is about, when do something good then you can wait for something good to happen if you do something bad then the deed will come back and bite you" Meg said. "I see well I see bad karma affecting Peter and Lois because of how they had treated you" Brian said "You mean the weird things that have been going on when they insult me" Meg said "yes that is what I think as bad karma already" Brian said.

End of cutaway

So far their time alone with each other was something Brian liked, Meg giving him advice on how to be a better writer and he decided to research why Adam West was the most corrupt mayor Quahog ever had. "I am going to research on how West has wasted tax dollars, set parking tickets at an unreasonable price and other damages he has done to this community" Brian declare. "Very good but you need to research and back up what you are saying I don't want a repeat of Luck Perry, I had to ensure Peter can't get into my writing documents" Meg said.

Cutaway

Meg had her password to login set 'there now he won't sabotage my writing ever again' Meg thought as she logged out and then left her door 'inviting people in'. Meg decided to watch and wait and see if Peter will try to ruin her writing as he did when she first got into the journalism at her school. Sure enough Peter did sneak in "now let's see what she has been typing" he said aloud not realizing Meg had a camera set to record everything and decided to see what will happen. When he tried to enter a password 'access denied' appeared and **SNAP **the laptop snapped onto his fingers. "OW Meg's laptop is possessed" Peter cried and he ran out of the room screaming. When Meg viewed the footage she saw how funny it was and later on out it on YouTube.

End of Cutaway

With Meg's advice Brian got to work on his writing, he and Meg didn't treat each other like rival but as fellow writers. Although he promised not to tell the Griffin's about what her late father left her but she did tell him what Stan had said in a letter, Peter stole the engagement ring he had made for Lois and in the end Lois broke his heart. It wasn't long until the rest of the Griffin's returned from shopping but Stewie was thinking 'come on fat man insult Meg I want to see you levitate and go smashing into the glass' Stewie thought but Peter didn't say a word to her fearing what would happen. "I am going to see if I can get my article about Mayor West published and Meg you gave me great advice thank you" Brian said "Brian before you go I need to say that if you want better results always take the feedback you receive seriously otherwise those reading it will not get a good impression such as Lois applying for that job and having her past found out" Meg said.

Cutaway

"Let's give Lois Griffin a background check and see if she is the right one after all" the superintendent said after Lois applied for a cooking class teaching job. "Well it says on her application she has no felonies and misdemeanors, however it say here she has several criminal complaints of child abuse, neglect, a porn star and has had a history of shoplifting, With all of these I am afraid as promising as she is we cannot hire her" said superintendent Dr. Gale. "Call Lois Griffin and tell her she lied on her application, we know about her past and we cannot hire her" Gale said.

End of Cutaway

Two weeks later

The newspapers came "oh my God Brian your article is on the front page" Meg called showing it to Brian. "Really" Brian said and Meg then answered her phone "really so your dad is going to look into West's activities and Brian's article really got his attention well that's good. Right I will be sure to tell Brian about this, thank you for telling me Tobias" Meg said. She turned to Brian as he read his work "that was Tobias he said his dad read your article and he is going to launch an investigation against West. So I guess that is the best feedback you ever got" Meg said to Brian. "Meg I want to thank you, you gave me great advice and I am reading my feedback and so far people like looking on both sides" Brian said. "See you have to read it and then what you are writing about will get people to point you in the direction you need to go in.

The rest of the Griffin's knew Meg and Brian had the house to themselves two weeks before "so Meg gave you advice Brian, what did you do" Stewie asked "she knew I was banned and offered to help on how I can improve myself as a writer" Brian said. "Did she and did she cause you to catch on fire, freeze you or" Stewie said "Stewie you can't prove Meg caused the weird things didn't you read her essay about Karma" Brian asked. Stewie stopped there knowing he had no proof, 'I will find out but if she tried to use her powers to cause me to lose my memories then I could make a deal with her to get rid of that red headed tramp' Stewie thought.


	11. Meg and Stewie

Meg and Stewie

This is it and to Jack Russell thanks for telling me about going with option B as stated in a previous chapter, I needed that type of advice to know where to go from there. Because Lois is such a bitch and Peter just being plan annoying I thought it was high time a secret is known but only to Stewie; he hates Lois and Meg hates Lois so both sides can make a deal so this will be a win-win. I am open to suggestions so send them over, will have to go over it with the muse, follow and favorite.

The Griffin House

School was still out because a heavy snowfall caused the pipe to freeze so it was another day off but to make things better it was Friday. After Brian's article was published about Mayor West, who was now facing charges of corruption because of who he abused tax payer money, accepting bribes and let's just say it is a long list. Meg was now glad Brian had treated her better than her so-called father and mother but Chris was still trying to get Meg to break but she just ignored him knowing he was flunking out, as usual. "Meg we need to go meet about Chris and attend town hall I know you don't have a date so watch Stewie" Lois said and the four of them left. "Nothing ever changes with that whore" Meg muttered as she looked back at her phone texting Tobias _have to babysit my brother and I guess I will have to ask Brian how things went' _. "I know that Meg nothing ever does change except with you" Stewie said and Meg turned to face him.

Meg looked him in the eyes as Stewie sat next to her on the couch "I know you caused the fat man to fly, made the hail dent that bitch of a sister's car and of course made the picture nearly hit Lois" Stewie said. Before Meg could react, "don't even try to make me forget Megan I have a device that can block it out" Stewie said showing Meg the helmet he made. "When did you" Meg began to ask "I did this as soon as the weird events you caused began" Stewie explained.

Cutaway

Stewie was hard at work making his helmet "almost near completion" he said while he was in his lab. "Meg doesn't know I have watched and saw that she caused the fat man to fly along with that blonde whore she deals with every day" Stewie said. 'Maybe I can get Meg to work with me to get rid of Lois' Stewie thought as he was almost through his invention.

End of the Cutaway

"I know it all Meg but to tell you the truth I never told you I hate Lois too" Stewie said. "I know what you mean but now that you know what you like from me to keep you silent about what you know" Meg said. "I don't know could you set her on fire" Stewie suggested "there is something even better in mind and to add Peter Griffin too. I can take my late father's request to freeze their hearts only by showing an act of selfless actions the ice will melt, if not then the two of them will be frozen forever and then you can do with their frozen lives as you please" Meg said. Stewie was even more interested in the idea "well I must say this does sound like an even better idea but how will you do it" he said "wait until they are asleep, but I think you can have this part" Meg said.

Stewie felt even more impressed with the idea "well then I will take that part then but can you tell me why your real father told you to freeze Lois and the fat man's hearts" Stewie then said. "In a letter from dad he had said he had a ring made for Lois but Peter Griffin stole it from him and when he gave Lois the ring. This caused her to dump Stan, he felt so heartbroken that a man like that fat and lazy one as him did this to him and he said that Lois always had a heart of ice but I think you that part all too well" Meg explained. Stewie took all of that in "well that is a sad story Meg but more the less I love the idea of freezing that woman's heart and the fat man's too" Stewie said liking where this was going.

"When their hearts are frozen I will use my telekinetic powers to make Stan appear in their dreams to haunt them and to tell them the curse of a frozen heart, this will be even better since the time fatso got arrested for one of idiotic behaviors" Meg said.

Cutaway

Peter was driving like an idiot and to make matters even worse he was using his mobile phone to catch it all until he crashed into someone. As soon as he was in the ER he uploaded it on YouTube. "This is going to be funny" he said to himself but as the famous last words he was given a notice to appear in court.

Court Day

"Mr. Griffin this video is obviously the dumbest one I had ever seen. What the hell were you thinking?" the judge growled. It was no used pleading not guilty so Peter couldn't say anything "Mr. Griffin for your action I sentence you to five hundred hours of community service" the judge declared and he banged his gavel down.

End of the Cutaway

So far Stewie began to enjoy Meg's company he did say "when it came to Lois dropping that pot full of chowder and causing it to get all over her clothes I thought it was funny but of course with your idea to freeze her heart I hope she does turn into a block of ice" Stewie said as Meg was preparing dinner for just the two of them. "I wonder what will happen to West now that Brian had completely exposed him for what he is, an ignorant, corrupted and incompetent leader Quahog" Meg said as she gave Stewie his mac and cheese while she had a salad and a small piece of leftover chicken. "Why does Quahog care" Stewie asked "to put it this way stealing from the treasury is abuse of tax payer money and to the tax payers themselves" Meg said and Stewie got it.

So far the two of them waited until the hour came to get Lois and Peter, of course Stewie had the part of ensuring Brian was out of the house which was a great time because afterward he had to meet with a publisher to discuss the article he wrote about West and what he has been doing behind closed doors. "You always hated babysitting me right" Stewie asked Meg as she was washing the dishes "what makes you say that" Meg replied. "Well I know you wanted to go to the community meeting after all Brian told me you gave him great advice on how he should be a better writer and you did encourage him to research what he was interested in" Stewie said. "Yes I did" Meg said to answer Stewie's question.

When Meg was done she and Stewie talked through the plan to punish Lois and Peter for their crimes against her and more they had done to her late father, Stan Thompson. "Well I sat we wait until midnight, by then all three of them will be asleep and then I can ensure the drug I will put in their drinks will keep them there will you do your thing" Stewie said. "Sounds good and I heard the car pull in, act casual" Meg said. The door opened Lois, Peter and Chris walked in "well Brian has to stay in a hotel overnight so he can speak to the press about what he had exposed West and more" Lois said. "By the way Meg how was Stewie tonight" Lois asked "oh we had fun he wanted to play with his toys and yes he already had dinner" Meg said, Stewie then said "yes we had fun and she made my favorite tonight".

Midnight

'Well this is even better we don't have to worry about Brian interfering because he is all the way at the capital city' Stewie thought as his sleep pills kicked in Lois and Peter. He watched Meg open the door, Meg made sure he could see what she was projecting in their dreams and what Stewie saw really amazed him better than when Peter screwed up on his first hours of community service.

Cutaway

Peter had been assigned to pick up trash on the highway after his idiot video on YouTube. Of Course no one knew he snuck beer with him and when no one was looking he would drink like it was water until he was fully intoxicated. "Hey what's wrong with this guy" said another individual who got in trouble with the law, he pointed at Peter who was swaying and then he threw up. With the beer incident he was added another three hundred hours for public intoxication.

Peter and Lois' Dream

Lois and Peter didn't expect to see each other's dreams and then they saw a man appear "how have you been Lois and Peter" said the man Lois recognized. "Stan Thompson what, how" Lois began to say. "I am in your dream and I waited for so long to punish the two of you for stealing the ring I made to present to Lois, breaking my heart for a man who wasn't going anywhere and all of the hell you put Megan through" Stan said. "What are you going to do" Peter taunted "I am going to freeze your hearts, after the way you looked at Meg with what was on the outside but your hearts are nothing but a pair of blocks of ice" Stan said.

"Stan I didn't know Peter stole the ring you were going to give me and I love Meg" Lois said trying to reason with him "I do not believe you I have watched how you and your fat and drunk husband would hurt my little girl, I was never allowed to see her let alone talk to her" Stan said. "Now I think it is time to punish you" Stan said and he held both of his hands up and an icy blast came and hit both Peter and Lois in their hearts. "I have frozen your hearts the only way to melt the ice is to show selfless acts and then you will be free from the curse I have put on the two of you if not then you will freeze, turning into a statue of ice and you will stay that way, forever for your crimes" Stan Thompson said and he vanished before the two of them could do anything.

End of the Dream

Lois woke up and went to the bathroom 'it was only a dream Stan Thompson is dead' Lois thought until she turned on the light in the bathroom to find white patches on her hair she looked out the bathroom to find Peter's hair was turning white too. She remembered what Stan had said and now she knew the curse was real.

Where Meg and Stewie are

"Do you think they can break the curse they are under" Stewie asked Meg "we'll just have to wait and see but I am unsure if they can, well Peter won't anyway" Meg said. She never knew Stewie would like this plan of revenge but it didn't matter now because the two of them were having their crimes coming back to bite them, hard.


	12. The Curse of Ice

The Curse of Ice

Do you think Lois and Peter will be able to break the curse Meg (Stan Thompson) placed on them? I am going to let you readers decide that all because I am unsure if they should break the curse or will the two of the freeze and stay as ice statues forever. I will say is their time is ticking and I plan on having Meg punish Connie for her crimes, I thought burning her house isn't enough after all like Meg's sister Lindsey does have a reputation for breaking hearts so her fate will be decided by one terrible curse. I am having so much fun and as I said before I am open to ideas but I am going to have to talk those over with my muse.

The Griffin House

Lois and Peter knew they have to show selfless acts or they will be frozen forever, meantime Meg and Stewie were enjoying the fact that Lois and Peter had plenty of time because Meg made sure the process would go slowly. "Why is your hair white mom" Meg asked but Lois turned away from her and refused to reply to Meg's question and Meg turned to ask Brian "how did your meeting with the publisher go". "It went well and the article I wrote has caused your boyfriends dad to send officials over to various towns to investigate mayors" Brian said. "Oh Brian I was going to tell you about my dad's publishing company, they would like to see your article too and will send you an email about a meeting soon and who knows you might get a job there" Meg said. This caused Brian to wag his tail "really" he said "yes the chairman Eric Lewis was interested and I mentioned you have gotten much better with writing" Meg added.

The two of them ignored Chris who was saying something "so Meg about to estate, since everyone knows about it are you" Brian was about to ask "move in during summer breaks and when I graduate college yes I plan on it and if you like you are welcome over, I talked about this with Stan Thompson's lawyer Aron Bays" Meg said. "Well thank you I will consider it" Brian said. Brian then looked at Lois and Peter and asked "what happened to you your hair is turning white" "Stan said he froze our hearts and the only way to thaw them out is showing an act of selflessness but he told me it would go slowly for say a decade but if not we will remain this way forever" Lois replied to Brian fearing she was going to freeze. Meg on the other hand knew that Stewie was pleased this was going well, sure the curse was going to take a while but now everyone in Quahog will see Peter and Lois Griffin's true nature, a heart of ice. To Meg this was even better than the time the school board agreed to fire everyone in James Woods High except the now Principal Conner and Meg's guidance counselor.

Cutaway

The school board had all the teacher's including the principal who punished Meg Griffin when there was no proof she even did any of the things Connie D'Amico and her gang had done. "Has the board reached a decision" the superintendent Dr. Bay asked "we have we have decided to terminate the employment of all of these people immediately for making false allegations, not reporting abuse within families and disorder within the their classrooms" board member Mrs. Stevens declared. Those who abused Meg through her high school and allowed her to be bullied constantly and now they lost their jobs. Because of what had happened school had to end near the last week of May.

End of Cutaway

Many people were staring at Lois because her hair had started to turn white, Lois felt shamed knowing what she had done to Meg in her life 'Stan is definitely punishing me' she thought of course Meg wasn't too sympathetic to her "based on what he wrote to me before he died you smashed his heart into pieces and for one I agree with him you were cold to me and well I think it seems like a justified punishment for you and Peter" Meg had said. Of course Lois knew Meg had a date with Tobias coming up and was warned by Meg not to tag along uninvited like she and better did the last time.

Cutaway

Lois and Peter learned that Meg was going to a high end restaurant where couples dating and married would go, the Vineyard. Lois had felt jealous of Meg knowing she was dating a nice boy who liked her for who she was, unlike the rest of Quahog, Meg was no longer the loser and 'ugly girl from hell' the rest of the community used to know anymore. When Peter and Lois watched as Meg got into the limo with her date waiting they proceeded to go to their car and follow soon their cell phone rang "Lois this is Brian and I am telling you leave Meg alone she told you not to bother her and Tobias after all she told you to leave he alone and she won't bother you and Peter" Brian said.

By the time to two of them got to where Meg was they tried to get in but were stopped by the man who took reservation "no reservation then this is no place for you, scram and next time make a reservation Mr. Northcut asked not to be disturbed while he is on a date" he said and the two of them were thrown out the same way they would throw Meg out.

End of the Cutaway

Lois and Peter knew no one was going to give them sympathy except for their friends because now they were under a curse and only they and they alone could break the curse of a frozen heart. Meanwhile Meg was considering teaching Connie a lesson for how she was treated in the past because of how she and her gang made Meg go through hell and she thought burning her home and wasn't enough, after all Connie was no better than Lindsey but Lindsey was not coming back because so many girls hate her and she has a target on her forehead.


	13. Meg and Stan

Meg and Stan

The curse is going to be slow and painful for Peter and Lois after all the made Meg suffer slowly and painfully so fair is fair. I am considering doing the same to Connie D'Amico or using Meg's pyrokinesis to disfigure her so everyone will see what she really looks like on the inside; I am going to let you readers decide. I will include Stan Thompson when I can and of course I feel it is the right thing to let Brian and Stewie off easy. I am decided on how to punish Chris for his actions I need some thought into that. I am open to ideas, will have to go over them with the muse.

Meg's Dream

"Meg" called the voice of her late father, Stan Thompson Meg turned to face him "I see you have froze that woman and her lazy drunk's hearts" Stan said. "I also know that the youngest one found out and I know you made a deal with him" Stan added "I had to of course Stewie hates Lois too and I had been able to make a deal with him so he will get what he wants after all Lois and Peter may not be able to break the curse. Their hair is turning white, sure the curse only lasts slowly but it will be painful" Meg replied to her father Stan. "I am aware of it and I have to say this was impressive all because everyone will soon see that woman's true nature, a heart of ice" Stan said. "I was so upset when she broke my heart I caused a hail storm" Stan said.

Cutaway

"How why did she do this to me" Stan cried after Lois dumped him when he had found out that Peter Griffin had stolen the ring he had made for her. Hail began to fall from the sky Stan felt his heart had turned to a block of ice. 'That fat lazy man how dare he steal that ring from me not only that whore is pregnant with my child' Stan thought. The hail began to fall and smashed windows caused holes in the roofs of houses and dented metal. "Why" Stan cried knowing he was not going to be with the woman he had promised the world to only to have a loser like Peter Griffin take it away from him.

End of the Cutaway

"I had read everything in your will and I know you told me not to tell Brian but he asked me too and he was always nice to me and all" Meg said to Stan "I understand Meg he did try to get that drunk to let me see you but I know that you know it wasn't any use" Stan said.

Cutaway

Stan appeared at the door of the Griffin house and knocked on the door, Brian answered the door "may I help you" he asked "yes I am here to see my daughter Megan" Stan replied "Brian tell that man to go away he lost Lois to me a long time ago" Peter said, clearly drunk "I have a right to see my daughter and I know what you are doing to her you fat lazy pig" Stan shouted. "Go away before I call my friend Joe Swanson" Peter said getting up and then he pushed Stan onto the driveway. Stan felt his heart once again break all because he couldn't see his daughter. 'When I die I am going to leave everything to Megan even though I could never see here now' Stan thought feeling the ice break within his chest.

End of Cutaway

"I hate Peter Griffin and of course Stewie was glad I froze Peter's heart. He is lazy and so far I lost count of how many times he almost got into a driving accident because he can't control his drinking" Meg agreed with him. "Meg I watched from inside your mind after what you went through because of that whore and her lazy husband. I know you have plans to punish your former main bully for what she had done" Stand said. "I have thought about doing the same to Connie, freezing her heart of disfigure her face but only everyone will see what she looks like on the inside only I bring her ugly nature on the outside" Meg said. "I like the sound of that Meg of course I know she has to repeat the eleventh grade" Stand said.

Cutaway

"Mr. and Mrs. D'Amico are you aware we have a serious problem with your daughter Connie D'Amico is failing everything and I am afraid she is going to have to repeat the eleventh grade" said Connie's' guidance counselor, Mrs. Rosen. "What" Connie cried "perhaps if you had spent more time preparing for tests, doing your homework and concern for the SAT you would not have to be in this mess now would you" Rosen said. What Connie didn't know was Meg had heard everything 'serves you right you stupid ugly whore' Meg thought smirking at the girl who used to bully her.

End of the Cutaway

I think whatever she gets she gets after what she had done to me and now I would like to show everyone what she really looks like or I could make her show an act of love or she can be a block of ice or make her keep her ugly looks forever for all I care" Meg said to Stan. Stan then replied "I like what I hear on what to do with that girl who tormented you for years and of course I loved what you did to her daughter Lindsey" Stan said. "I thought she deserved it and now she is a target for those she had stolen boyfriends are out to get her" Meg said.

"I am glad I got rid of her before she could steal my new boyfriend from me, Tobias Northcut" Meg said to her real father. "The governor's son?" Tobias asked "yes and I am glad Lois and Peter got kicked out of the places we were going to because I know Lois is jealous of my new life" Meg said "I know and I laughed when she tried to steal from where you get you clothes Meg and I know you used your powers to make new clothes and it is a safe way to use your powers Meg" Stand said.

"Now Meg I will be back to see you and I am glad I can all because that tub of lard would not let me, but he can't just as he can't harm you now because he may learn what happens when you do" Stand said. "I know you will be back dad and I am glad I can see you all because I wasn't allowed to and if I was I would have asked if I could have lived with you dad" Meg said. "I know Meg and I know you did not deserve to go through hell at the hands of those people" Stan said "I know you went through hell because of those people who claim to be parents and now it would seem karma coming from you have been able to punish those two for their crimes, I know you have plans for the rest" Stan said and soon the dream ended.

End of the Dream

Meg awoke 'I will find ways to punish those people but what to do with Chris is the question' Meg thought.


	14. Prom Preparation part one

Prom Preparation part one

How to punish Connie D'Amico for her crimes? After all burning her house down and her car isn't enough most of us agree what Connie had done to Meg in the past was ugly and I am wondering if I should burn her and disfigure her so the world would see what she really looks like or should Meg use a different method to punish her? I am open ideas; I have to talk the ideas over with the muse though. Prom is around the corner and the curse Lois and Peter are under the curse and those two are not going to meddle in Meg's date with the son of the Governor of Rhode Island. Send me ideas if you have ideas, follow and favorite.

The Griffin House

"Meg will you go to the prom with me" Tobias asked while the two of them were on Skype "yes Tobias I will go out with you" Meg replied "great, dad said he will arrange the limo, restaurant reservations and more" Tobias said. Meg felt better knowing she had a date to the prom, her friends had date for the prom and to her the prom was a night to look forward to. "Well Meg I am going to tell dad and see you on Monday" Tobias said and the two of them signed off of Skype. 'Now what stores should I look at, what hair style shall I get, what prom shoes to wear, and more' Meg thought knowing the prom was only three months away. Meg was rather pleased the curse was working all too well, sure Stewie knew it was going slowly but as long as the two of them left her alone she felt that they were getting their reward for their crimes against her and her real father.

'Tomorrow shop for a prom outfit' Meg thought looking forward to the night with her boyfriend. Meg went down stairs and of course with Lindsey being driven out of Quahog none of her friends had to worry about Lindsey ruining everything such as the time Chris tried to ruin her concentration with the 'evil monkey in the closet'.

Cutaway

Meg was typing an essay for her class when Chris was heard running all over the house screaming "the evil monkey is my closet". Meg rolled her eyes and thought 'just like the kid who screamed wolf no one ever saw that monkey so it doesn't even exist' Meg thought and she put her IPod on so she could drown out the noise. 'Doesn't he ever shut up or is he just making excuses as to why his grades keep getting worse to a point where he is going to get kicked out' Meg thought as she continued to type.

End of the Cutaway

Meg did notice her parents' hair had turned white entirely and she was rather pleased with the results knowing she couldn't let them know she had used the powers she had inherited from her late father to make her luck and life a whole lot better. "Mom dad why is your hair all white" Chris asked "I don't know and not even Dr. Hartman could help us" Lois replied.

Cutaway

"When did this happen" Dr. Hartman asked Lois and Peter after he examined the two of them "I don't know we had a dream about Stan Thompson and the next thing we knew our hair began to turn white" Lois replied. "I noticed your hands are cold and this is not the correct temperature a human being should be" Dr. Hartman said. "I simply don't know what is going on with the two of you other than curses are real and from what you said you better do what Stan Thompson had said or you really will freeze and I am sorry to say there is nothing I can do" Dr. Hartman said.

End of the Cutaway

Lois noticed Meg was rather happy about something she was holding a prom catalog "why are you so happy" she asked her now dazzling daughter "Tobias and I have prom preparations to look forward to" Meg replied. "You are going to the Prom" Peter asked "yes and I do not want to find out you two were following the two of us or I will show the tapes you make and see what Carter and Babes think of them" Meg said knowing Carter never approved of the marriage but he did approve of the fact Meg was dating the governor's son.

Cutaway

Tobias took Meg to the Quahog Club and since Peter and Lois were not allowed there under Tobias and Meg's request because the two of them wanted some alone time with each other. "This was a great idea" Tobias Meg said "I know we needed to get away from the parents for a while and besides of the two of them decided to come in they will be asked to leave" Tobias said. What Meg didn't notice was her grandparents Carter and Babes Pweterschmidt were there. "Carter is that Meg with the governor's son" Babes asked. This caused Carter and Babes to walk up to where Tobias and Meg were "Meg" called Carter causing the young couple to face the business man and his wife. "Grandma, grandpa" was all Meg said "well Meg you have changes and congratulations on getting into Yale" Babes said pleased life was turning better for Meg. 'Dating the son of Rhode Island governor, much better than the choice Lois made' Carter thought.

End of cutaway

Lois then said "we won't do it again Meg we have more concerns such as breaking the curse your late father put on us". "Well he did say in his letter on how you treated him and he was heartbroken when you didn't let him see me, the other way around let alone let me decide if he is a good father" Meg said "now I have a prom dress to find so I better be on my way" Meg said and she turned to leave the two of them to figure out how to break the curse of ice.

Cassandra's Boutique

Meg was meeting her friends Patty, Ruth, Ester and Candace to decide prom dresses. "Well Meg I can't believe you got a date with Tobias Northcut to the prom" Ester said. "Who's taking you" Meg asked "Candace is going with Randy Goldstein, I am going with Jarred Yang, Patty is going with Toby Allen and Ruth is going with Steven Jazz" Ester replied as the group began looking for dresses they would like. It was going well until Connie walked in "uh-oh you know who is here" Ester said "just pretend she isn't here and she won't bother us" Meg said as she looked at an ice blue dress with gloves 'this looks good, similar to Elsa's' Meg thought. Connie spotted the group and when she said "losers going with each other" she teased "go away Connie we are just here to try on and buy dresses" Meg said glaring at her. 'As I thought nothing teaches that fucking whore anything' Meg thought knowing Connie had dated and dumped too many boyfriends.

"I am going with Tobias and I suggest leaving us alone find your dress and back away" Meg said as she prepared to ensure Connie made no wrong moves to the group. 'Leave us alone Connie' Meg thought as she used her telekinesis to cause the dresses to move sideways, back and forth. 'If you think about hurting another person besides me Connie I will make sure everyone sees your true nature. The movement of the dresses caused Connie to back away and she left the girls alone. "Well I wonder what made her leave and cause the dresses to move like that" Ester asked. "Who knows and let's find our dresses" Meg said. So far they found the dresses they like, Meg got the ice blue dress, Ester picked out a light green dress, Candace picked out a pink dress with long gloves, Ruth decided a red dress and Patty decided a lilac dress.

The girls picked out high heel prom shoes and declared they would look through hair styles tomorrow was the months would go by.


	15. Prom Preparations Part Two

Prom Preparations Part Two

Now that preparations are going underway I am thinking about how Meg should punish Connie for her crimes after all she does deserve some form of punishment for what she had done to Meg. I would like you readers to decide what Meg should do to Connie; should Meg A) use her powers of fire to disfigure Connie, B) same as Meg had done to Lois and Peter or C) use her mind control powers to see Connie for what she is on the inside, a person with an ugly nature. I am open to ides so please send me ideas, review, follow and favorite.

The walk Home

Meg had her prom dress, shoes, accessories and make-up in her shopping bags but she couldn't stop thinking about how Connie had acted towards her in the past plus she had a bad feeling Connie was going to lure someone over to Prom and then dump them. 'I know what you are planning Connie I remember when you lured a freshman to Prom but you were dating someone else.

Cutaway

Connie was with Doug "look there he is" Connie said pointing at the boy at the door "my date said she would be here soon" said the boy, Conner Howards "then wait here" said the ticket collector and then Conner saw Connie and ran out of the school. When the weekend was over Meg saw what Connie had done. He was ridiculed, teased and harassed by phone, social media and at school. 'Fucking whore' he thought hoping someday someone would teach that blonde whore of a bully a lesson she won't forget. Meg talked it over with her friends "someone really needs to teach Connie D'Amico a lesson after all she may be beautiful on the outside but the inside she is ugly" Candace said. 'I agree and if she does this this prom year to play a mean joke then I will punish her in fact I should have done this after I discovered my powers' Meg thought.

End of Cutaway

Meg walked into the door glad with the results of her curse, Lois and Peter's hair now nearly white, so far Peter tried to do a better job at work, started being nicer to Meg. Lois had made an effort to give up her nasty ways towards Meg, but none of their actions were enough Meg knew they were only making little or no effort to be nicer to her. Lois turned to look at Meg's dress "nice dress Meg" she said but Meg made no response after all she knew Meg was trying to be nice but it was all an act. 'Flattery only makes it worse' Meg thought knowing Lois still wasn't learning her lesson for what she did to her real father and her cold acts caused her father's death.

Meg walked by and took her dress to hang it in her closet looking forward to Prom night with her boyfriend, Tobias Northcut. Downstairs Lois looked Peter in the eyes and said "I still don't know why we are not getting back to what we were before the curse Stan Thompson put on us" Lois said. "I know I thought by doing what Angela said and being nicer to Meg would help but I thought flattering her would be enough" Peter said. "She is hard to flatter and being even harder to get since she turned down the chance to be the next Mss. Rhode Island" Lois said.

Cutaway

"A letter to be the next Mss. Rhode Island, no thank you" Meg said and she filled out the 'do not contact me again' slip. "Meg I was Mss. Rhode Island I want you to do this" Lois said trying to see if she could stop herself from turning into a frozen block of ice. "Mom I told you I am not going into modeling of any sort and this incudes Mss. America, I am not interested I am more interested in going to college, earn a degree and make a name for myself" Meg said. 'Unlike you' Meg thought knowing how Stand offered her more than Peter Griffin even would have but then after he stole the ring Stan was going to give to Lois, she just turned and broke his heart into a million pieces.

End of Cutaway

Meg was going through various prom hairstyles just to surprise Tobias 'I look forward to the night' Meg thought as she began to go through her number one styles for the Prom. Everything was going well after all the tables had turned for the better for Meg, she was no longer the under confident girl no one liked until Meg discovered her powers. 'I would tell them the girl they used to pick on is no longer here, she is gone and I am letting it go to ensure those people learned a lesson. Something does tell me those two may never break the curse they are under and Stewie will do with them as he pleases because I had no idea he hated Lois as much as I do' Meg thought.

The only thing on Meg's mind was the Prom but another thing on her mind was what Connie was plotting, knowing she was out of getting picked on by Connie. 'I know she is planning to hurt another freshman and I wouldn't be surprised if she decided to get Chris, if she does well since he has left me alone I suppose I could ensure she learns her lesson' Meg thought. 'With my new looks and powers Chris has learned how to leave me alone, no more Meg bashing' Meg thought still thinking about how she should punish Connie but was unable to think of a proper punishment for Connie, after all Conner Howard felt someone needed to teach her a lesson and maybe this time this punishment will stick.

'You are right Conner someone needs to teach Connie a lesson, if she does what I think she is going to do this years prom then I will teach that god damn whore a lesson she will never forget, I know I am just the one to do it' Meg thought knowing how ugly Connie was, while she has outer beauty she abused it to torment those who didn't have outer beauty but had inner beauty. 'You can hide it all you want Connie, before I discovered my powers you would pick on me and make my life a living hell; soon I will make sure you go through hell. Connie D'Amico you can hide it all you want but I know you are ugly on the inside, after all I need to bring it out and show everyone your true nature, an ugly, ignorant whore' Meg thought.

While Meg was contemplating on what Connie was planning, she could see it in her eyes she was plotting something and if she does go through with it Meg was going to have to punish her. 'That whore will learn a lesson just as a taught principal Shepard a lesson.

Cutaway

There were announcements in the auditorium "as we are aware of nearly everyone has a date for Prom, including Meg Griffin" Shepard announced and nearly everyone turned to look at Meg, but Tobias just held Meg close. 'That's it Shepard I have put up with you insults for long enough' Meg thought concentrating on the hooks holding the giant projector screen. 'Fall and scare that jerk for that insult' Meg thought and then it happened. The next thing every one saw the screen fall behind Shepard and the cables grabbed his arms holding him up three feet above the ground. 'Let go' Meg thought using her telekinesis to release the principal and this forced him to run out.

"That man had no right to say that" Tobias said as he and Meg drove back to ensure Meg wasn't harassed because of the lame excuse for a principal. Meg agreed "uh we are right behind him" Meg said recognizing his car, when the two cars stopped at a stop light Meg had an idea to teach him a lesson, 'move' Meg thought causing the car in front of them to move and then **BANG CRASH. ** Shepard's car was t-boned on both sides "oh my god" Tobias said after seeing the accident, Meg acted shocked. The ambulance was called, after the accident the principal left Meg alone and never blabbed ever since.

End of Cutaway

'I have taught many a lesson and so far these have actually stuck' Meg thought still beaming from the memory. 'Soon Connie will be next' Meg added.


	16. Plans to Punish

Plans to Punish

Life has kept me from writing after all I have a temporary job to look forward to and more. I have tried to come up with how Meg should punish Connie for her crimes but I have to prefect punishment which will stick forever after all my hint is she may look beautiful but with Meg's telekinetic powers, her real nature cannot be hidden and now it may be something to show the world. You will see who she plans to break but Meg is the one to teach Connie a lesson so now she will suffer for so long, payback can be such a bitch at times.

Griffin Household Three Weeks after shopping

"I am going to Prom I am going to Prom" Chris cried excited as he ran around the house like a loon while Meg was reading a school assignment "with who" Lois asked "Connie D'Amico" Chris replied, no one noticed Meg glancing at him 'Chris you don't know she only wants to humiliate you, I should know because she used to humiliate me and now she and those assholes won't do it to me anymore' Meg thought and she knew at some point Connie would be up to her old tricks again, just as that whore tricked a boy into liking her and then the boy faced cyber, phone and physical harassment.

Cutaway

The boy Connie claimed to like was Kyle Luther "I will call you, not" Connie said having an evil smile on her face, the harassment went on for days of nasty messages, phone calls and more until Kyle was forced to delete his Facebook page, phone number had to be changed and he had to change schools. Meg that week watched as Connie and her gang laughed 'that whore, if she does this to anyone, I don't care who I am going to teach her a lesson. I know when she is left alone and that is when I plan to strike' Meg thought remembering how she had been on the receiving end of her torment and now it was her time to play.

End of Cutaway

'I would tell Chris but since he was a jerk to me too I am going to let this happen after all Connie only paved the way for me to punish her for her crimes' Meg thought noticing how much worse Lois and Peter were getting worse 'I see those two haven't figure it out, just as dad said' Meg thought now that she had a life for her turn for the better and how sad her past was. 'If I had known about Stan I would have moved in with him and I would not have had to suffer at the hands of those people' Meg thought as she began to go up to her room to prepare to punish Connie. Meg knew when Connie would be alone on prom night and she was going to make sure her punishment would work just as she had made the lame excuse for a Principal learn his lesson when he tried to humiliate her again.

Cutaway

"I see most of you have you prom themes ready including" he was about to say Meg when Meg used her pyrokinesis and focused on his paints 'now burn his fat ass' Meg thought as smoke began to appear from his suit. "Shepard your paints are on fire" Conner's called. "What" he cried and one of the teachers who began to grab the fire extinguisher 'paints on fire' Meg thought feeling good that she stopped that man who was going to terminated when the school year was over. 'I would shut you fucking mouth if I were all of you. You had power over me and now it is my turn for some fun so I would shut up if I were you or I will burn your houses down' Meg thought with making good promise to leave them in the cold as she was. 'Revenge may be ice cold but this is a warm feeling I have' Meg thought as Shepard was let out to the hospital to deal with burns on his sensitive areas.

End of Cutaway

'I think it will be time to have Connie ugly because I have seen how ugly she really is, her best friend Lisa too after all she is Connie's second in command and when I am done with them we will see who is the better girl in James Woods' Meg thought as she had learned that Lisa was in on the plan to humiliate her brother but Meg made no effort to say anything about it to Chris because he was too stupid to figure it out like her so-called father and Chris was no better than any of them. Meg looked through the hair style she like and decided just to have her now long hair ironed and she would add the light blue streaks to have it go with her dress and lapis earrings and necklace and began to look forward to Prom and to at last give Connie and Lisa what the two of them deserve for what they had done to her and other people just for a sick joke.

'I am pleased that mom and 'dad' haven't been able to break the curse they are under and getting so much unwanted attention' Meg thought as many people would stare at their white hair and being able to see their breath. 'The tables have turned and I am no longer the girl they used to know, no one mistakes me for a boy, no one treats me with such abuse anymore and I look forward to going to college and no more of those people' Meg thought as she began to let Peter and Lois freeze and soon everyone will see their true nature.

'I know when you and Lisa will be alone and that is when I will strike, I know I hate Chris but I win no matter what, Chris will be hurt but the two of you will face the ultimate punishment and everyone will see your ugly nature and soon you will know all the hell you have put me through and your life will be similar to what my life was like and I will ignore you, not abuse you' Meg thought as she began to make plans to punish both Connie and Lisa. 'It won't be long until you lose your thrones' Meg thought as she made the finals thoughts of her plans and made her way downstairs ignoring Peter and Lois.

"I hope we find a way out of this Peter, my hair is all white, everyone stares at me" Lois said, Meg could only smile when she was out 'looks like the one time beauty has been found out to be nothing but a heart of ice' Meg thought. Meg then texted Tobias excited about Prom and more excited about punishing both Connie and Lisa by showing the population of Quahog their real nature, two ugly girls who abused their beauty to torment people "your time has come to pay Connie and Lisa" Meg muttered as she went back in the house and began to think more about her plans to teach Connie and Lisa a lesson.

'I know you plan to act like you are going to take Neil out Lisa but you are really going with Brandon and that is why I am going to make you pay with Connie' Meg thought thinking about Neil because he was going to have his heart broken.

Cutaway

"A date with Lisa should be fun" Meg heard Neil say 'Neil don't she's just like Connie but Connie is even worse' Meg thought knowing it was no use warning Neil about what he was going to get into. 'I will have to add Connie's right hand Hench woman to the list and I am going to give Lisa a much similar punishment after all she's just as ugly as Connie' Meg thought.

End of Cutaway

'I am looking forward to Prom and to punish you and Lisa Connie' Meg thought as she began to go over the blueprints of both homes and knew where the smoke detectors were and knew to ensure they could get out of their homes but no before that stayed in the heat for several minutes. 'This is going to be fun' Meg thought.


	17. Prom Night

Prom Night

This is it the time has come for Connie and Lisa to pay. Everyone knows vanity is a deadly sin which can have harsh karma come back and bite. I have wanted to do this for so long after all those who have harmed Meg have to pay for it and now those who have the last laugh will have the best one so please read and tell me what you think.

Prom Night Griffin House

Meg was in her dress and with her cryokinesis she had the front bangs on her long hair streaked light blue, she had blue roses on her corsage from Tobias and lapis necklace and earrings that dangled. 'I have been waiting for this for so long' Meg thought as she applied her eye shadow to match her light blue eyes, blush and might blue eye liner. Meg was so excited for the night, she soon began to descend the stairs and she went outside to wait for her date. "So Meg any plans after Prom" Lois asked trying to be nice to her since she was slowly turning into ice because of the curse she and Peter were under. "We plan on going to the bowling alley" Meg replied and walked away from her. Lois knew trying to make nice with Meg was no use, after all she had abused Meg for eighteen years to make herself feel good and making nice with the only daughter she had was only going to make it worse because of her flattery.

When the limo with her date arrived Meg walked towards it "Meg can Chris come too" Lois asked "no we only have reservations for two not three, I'm sure Connie will be there soon" Meg said knowing what was coming. Meg then went into the limo with her date before Lois could say another word to her let alone beg her too but Meg had made it clear she doesn't want Chris with her and her boyfriend, Tobias Northcut. When Meg sat down with Tobias "I heard everything and after all that bitch did to you did she think you would" he asked "let's not talk about her, I just ignore her and her out of control fat idiot of a husband" Meg replied as the two of them drove to where they were going. "At least it will be just the two of us, then the Prom and then after prom at the bowling alley" Tobias replied as the young couple went to where they were going, The Treetop.

Back at the Griffin Household

Chris waited for his date and he thought 'I didn't want to be with Meg anyway but there have been odd occurrences going on for so long' he thought.

Where Connie and Lisa are

"I can't believe those losers bought this, us going with them to the prom" Connie laughed "I remember how we would do this to Meg but ever since she joined that gym, got better clothes than we did she seems untouchable since she is dating the governor's son" Lisa said. "Well I tried to nominate the two of them as Prom king and queen" Connie said still upset that Meg wouldn't tell her where she got her clothes but when she and other people tried to humiliate her something would happen such as their clothes catching fire or something would hit them. "I doubt Meg would vote for herself she told me she was onto us" Lisa said still thinking about Neil and how she and Connie would going to make Chris Griffin and Neil Goldman look stupid that they fell for the fake dates.

"I just can't wait to laugh at the two of them" Connie said.

James Woods High Prom Night

When Meg and Tobias walked in Meg was greeted by one of her new friend's Roberta Tubbs who was wearing a light green dress, green necklace, earrings and had her date, Jeremy Ricks with her "wow Meg you and Tobias look great" Roberta said "thanks" Meg replied. Roberta was one of the few who would defend Meg but since Meg changed her looks there was no need for her to do it anymore. Meg looked around for Chris and Connie but she wasn't surprised to see her with another guy, Lisa too. 'I know the two of them would do it well I will wait when the two of them are alone and then I will strike them down where they stand' Meg thought as she made plans to reveal their true nature, two girls who are very ugly on the inside.

"Our dates said they would be here" Meg heard Neil say and she turned in the direction of where she found Chris and Neil and when they looked in, Connie and Lisa turned to face them "did you really think we would date you get really think we would date you, well you are wrong we would never date losers like you" Connie said and nearly everyone laughed. 'Well when they are alone in the restroom to reapply make-up I will strike' Meg though as she had the perfect plan in mind. 'I am going to do what Carrie did, only I will make it happen to the two of them' Meg thought as she and Tobias did a slow dance together. 'Sure Chris has backed off and left me alone so I will only defend him this once, Neil he was nice to me but I wasn't interested in him as a boyfriend' Meg thought.

It wasn't too long until Connie and Lisa excused themselves, Meg did too and she did take her heels off so Connie and Lisa wouldn't hear they were being followed. She entered the girls room crept in and then she found Connie and Lisa laughing at their latest prank. "I would have done this to Meg but well you know" Connie said causing Meg's blood to boil 'now' Meg thought as she glanced at the trashcan and used her pyrokinesis to set the trashcans on fire and crept out. Meg made sure to keep the smoke detectors off and then sealed the doors so Connie and Lisa couldn't get out. 'I will let them out once people smell smoke and with the amount of make-up not disposed of properly it will cause a fire and soon those two are going to need top end surgeons when I am done' Meg thought.

Meg slipped out into the dance floor and left Connie and Lisa to be burned 'a disfigurement should teach them a lesson and I use my powers to make it last for ten years and if they find someone to love them for what they look on the outside then it will be removed if not then they will stay like that forever' Meg thought keeping her evil smile to herself.

Soon the smoke alarms went off "everyone out" Connors called as people filed out quickly but calmly, good thing this place had a guest list unlike. "Connie D'Amico and Lisa King are missing" called a teacher soon to be terminated because of how Meg was treated soon two girls were heard screaming as the fire department broke the bathroom windows and took the burning girls into care and when the two of them were put out an ambulance was called. "After Prom is cancelled, the king and Queen are Meg Griffin and Tobias Northcut" was the announcement as Connie and Lisa were taken away to the hospital. The two of them were please no tricks this time, Meg was handed roses while Tobias was given the scepter. "This night was worth it, aside from a small fire" Tobias said. "I agree no one mucked it up" Meg replied as the two of them shared a kiss and more. When all was said and done everyone when home, sure everyone was thinking about Connie and Lisa since their skin was burned pretty bad but still.

When Meg got home she saw Chris devastated but Meg walked by them and u to her room, she then used her telekinesis to see Connie and Lisa to tell them what will happen.

At the hospital

Dr. Hartman treated the burns on the girls, while their parents were in the waiting room when he took off the bandages he said to both parents "we just have to hope for the best but I have never seen anything like this before" he said. When the bandages were removed the sight was horrific, some of their hair was burned off, their faces had horrible burns that left scars and their skin was no long something to admire but run from. When the two of them saw it they cried "no". "I am unsure if we can afford to correct it but you will need to treat it, it may take years for the injured to heal on their own but we did what we could but I am afraid the damages are severe" Hartman said as the families were forced to look and leave.

When the girls were left alone the apparition of what Meg looked like appeared "how are you feeling" she asked. "Meg you did this" Connie cried "you have no proof and I am here on behalf of those you had tortured and tormented and now everyone sees your true nature" Meg said grinning. "You will have ten years to have someone love you for what you look like or you will stay like this forever" Meg said and left. Connie and Lisa were left stunned 'one more thing you cannot prove a thing' Meg said through their minds.


	18. Vanity is the deadliest sin

Vanity is the deadliest sin

Well now that Connie and Lisa's true selves are revealed they are about to learn how their own vanity was their own undoing. I do have a question, should Lois and Peter be freed from their curse or should they turn to ice and remain ice cold forever? I will let you reader decide what to do, in the meantime Connie and Lisa are in for the hell of their lives and we all know karma can be such a bitch and I know some of you like their punishment; disfigurement for one decade, only by finding someone who loves them for their outside looks will break the curse, if not then those two can remain like that forever.

Quahog Hospital A Week after Prom

"Mr. D'Amico, Mrs. D'Amico, Mr. King and Mrs. King I am afraid they isn't anything we can do and it does appear you insurance can't and won't pay for the surgery that can correct the damages done to their skin" Dr. Hartman said. Both families were shocked "I am afraid the two of them are going to need to wear hats to cover the burns on their scalps, need to wear glasses because of the eye damages and need to have their skin cover in order for the burns to recover and allow skin cells to regenerate in time" Dr. Harman added giving them a list of what the burn victims were going to need. "I know your girls went through hell but their road to recovery is going to be a long one but as long as all four of you follow my instructions then the recovery will be painless but they need to be away from tanning beds and wear sunscreen for burn victims" Dr. Hartman added.

James Woods High

Both Lisa and Connie had to wear what Meg wore before; glasses for their eye damages, long t-shirts and longer pants to cover their burns but it didn't stop people from looking at them in terror and disgust. "Wow and I though Meg was once ugly but now look at those two" one of the students said. The captain of the cheerleading team, Nikki Arnold walked up to Connie and said "we cannot have you on the team Connie, we were told about the incident at Prom and your grades were so bad we cannot have a repulsive and dumbass like you on the team" she said and walked off. What Connie and Lisa didn't notice was Meg watching them 'well Connie and Lisa it would seem your fall from grace is done, now that everyone can see what you look like on the inside. With my powers your true nature cannot hide from me at all' Meg thought as she got her books.

She passed her brother who was still heartbroken about Connie duping him into a prom date but Meg just ignored him. 'He doesn't deserve my time and attention after what happened' Meg thought.

Cutaway

Chris was in his room crying 'serves you right for bullying me too Chris and soon Connie and Lisa will have their just deserts too' Meg thought as she walked by his room. 'I would have told them it was a trick but they wouldn't not have believed me anyway and one more year until I am off the college and never see them again' Meg thought as she walked to her room and ignored Chris' cries.

End of Cutaway

"What a face" Doug said when he looked at Connie who though she was still popular "go away you ugly freak" Gina said pushing Connie away. Connie was appalled over what she and Lisa were going through all day; people screaming at their new looks, clothing, labeled a disaster by the fashion police and everything Meg Griffin used to go through every day. When the two of them tried to talk to Meg "go away Connie and Lisa I am not going to help you in fact why should I after everything you have done to me" Meg said. When Meg turned to face them she saw how horrible they looked "I notice you two look horrible after that fire in the bathroom on Prom night and when I heard and read what had happened I was glad. I am going to say I don't care both of you deserve it" Meg said and shoved them away causing them to fall to the floor.

Their lunches fell on them causing everyone to turn and laugh "what a pair of ugly bitches" "wow they look ugly and their clothes are so last decade" "get out of town and sign up for the freak show you would fit in there" called the crowd. Meg turned and glared at them causing the two of them to cringe. Meg walked off and ignored the two of them, and the crowd who continued to jeer point and laugh at the two girls who used to bully Meg, only now they had the tables turned on them. Meg continued to walk down the hall knowing school was going to be out within three weeks, so far her summer had been planned; visit her late father's mansion and began to look forward to her new car, although she knew Stan made it so only she could use it and no one else, unless Meg deemed otherwise.

'Life has gotten better for me, those in the school who had bullied me and more are losing their jobs, popularity and more' Meg thought thinking about the song 'In the Air Tonight'. 'I have been waiting for this moment for all my life' Meg thought knowing everything was making things better for her. She watched as Shepard began packing up his office he then saw her and went out of his office to face him "what do you want now" Meg said giving him a long glare. "I know it is way too late to say it but I never should have let things come to this" he said "Shepard I don't whether to hate you or just pity you" Meg replied and walked off ignoring his pleas for his own amends but it was already too little too late; four years too late.

'He is even more pathetic when Lois and Peter tried their pathetic apologies' Meg thought.

Cutaway

"Meg your father and I have something to say" Lois said after prom night "we want to say we are sorry for everything we did and didn't do" Lois said trying to show remorse. "After eighteen years in hell you put me through now you're apologizing" Meg said not hiding any of her disgust towards them "I am going to say Lois and Peter Griffin too late **eighteen years **too late" Meg said. 'If you think apologizing will make your curse go away it won't, only my real father can decide that' Meg thought as she continued to ignore them.

End of Cutaway

All day Connie and Lisa had to ensure verbal, emotional and physical abuse from their pier but Meg refused to join in on it and when Connie asked "aren't you going to say anything" "I'm not like you and I will never be like you Connie, as I said before I am never going to lower myself to your level you are dead wrong and love the new look, not" Meg said and walked off. Connie and Lisa knew from what the sprit who looked like Meg before had said 'only by finding one to love you for what you look can break the curse, you have ten years if not then you will stay like this forever'.


	19. Summer Vacation Plans

Summer Vacation Plans

I am undecided on whether Lois and Peter should either freeze or thaw out, so far it is a tie but I should go over the final decision with my muse. So far I thought it was poetic to have Connie and Lisa look the way they are on the inside, after all they could hide it all they wanted but in the end their true nature is revealed. So far things seem to be looking up for Meg too bad I can't say the same for that so-called family.

Meg's dream

Meg waited for her late father and soon "I see you made your main bully pay for what she had done and I must say a decade long should be justified for what she had done" Stan said. "It felt good to know how her ugly nature revealed at last and let's just say she has lost all popularity" Meg replied. "I know I saw it all love and Meg I know for sure Brian Griffin will be a fine addition to my company because of how you helped him become a better writer. I am aware Meg, Lois and Peter have tried to flatter you and I am sure Lois is smart enough to know flattery will only make it worse while that drunk who has no business being a father will never learn" Stand said.

"I know the two of them have gotten worse" Meg replied. "Now Meg I know you are not going to want to remain with them for the summer so you should receive a letter in the mail about staying in your soon to be home once you graduate from college and when you take over the company" Stan said. "I look forward to it and don't worry I won't let those four in, Brian was nice to me so he deserves it" Meg said. "Very well Meg but keep in mind the curses will be broken at some point" Stan said and then he gave Meg one hug before he faded away.

Griffin Household

Meg did find the letter her late father's butler sent and Meg did send a reply saying should would like to spend the summer with the estate and its workers. Meg walked by and notices Lois and Peter were looking worse than before 'serves you right' Meg thought ignoring the two of them. "So Meg what did your Stan's butler have to say" Lois asked as she came back into the house "I don't know a chance to have a summer in the house he lived in before and after you broke his heart or as he put it smashed it" Meg said and walked away before Lois could respond. Meg walked back and said "by the way he wanted me to tell you, you, Peter, Stewie and Chris are not invited".

'I am not the girl they used to know, she is long gone and I look forward to a summer knowing Meg wasn't going to be seeing any of them. 'A summer in Malibu, fun in the sun and not having that vain selfish woman and her drunk for a husband who has a baby obsessed with world domination and a fat jerk who has the same mental capacity, a total idiot' Meg thought looking forward to it. She was looking forward to being a grade higher than Connie because she has to repeat the eleventh grade but because of her burns and Lisa's burns they had to forgo any fun in the sun.

Cutaway

"But why can't I wear a two piece suit" Connie said "doctor's orders you have to keep the burns covered young lady" Mrs. D'Amico said. "Mom the kids are calling me a monster, ugly and other names" Connie said. "Well Connie I had heard everything from Conner about you bullying another girl and well you called her similar names" Mrs. D'Amico said and then forced her daughter back into the house because Connie wasn't supposed to have minimum contact in the sun anyway.

End of Cutaway

At school many of the students were looking forward to summer except Connie and Lisa, many people stayed away from them, especially Meg who would walk by the two once mean girls who were now considered ugly and not even Quagmire wanted to go near them. 'One decade and then you will stay like that forever' Meg thought not feeling sorry for them but she didn't get involved with the bullying they were being subjected to. She and her boyfriend Tobias were looking forward to summer. "Wow Malibu that's awesome Meg in fact my aunt lives there and where I will be spending the summer too" Tobias said.

Meg knew it was going to be the best summer ever knowing she wasn't going to be with her so-called family, not having to put up with Connie and of course she can be with Tobias without her meddling mom in her hair. 'Things are getting better and better' Meg thought as she watched the teacher pack their things knowing the hour of their termination are at hand 'sucks to be all of you' Meg thought not feeling sympathetic to what was going to happen to them. "Like what you see" came the snide remark of a science teacher "what do you think and I am more than liking this, I am actually thrilled" Meg said and before another one could make a remark Meg shut their mouth with her telekinetic powers to shut them up.

Meg then walked away from them and then said "good luck finding a line of work that will accept you for being incompetent" Meg said and was rather pleased that none of them had the power to punish her and Conner was nearby and couldn't help but agree with Meg.

The bullying on Connie and Lisa continued all day but Meg would just ignore them because she had promised herself she would leave them alone and ignore them because none of them deserved her time and attention. 'How sad not liked as you thought everyone hated you for you but seemed to think you were once good looking until they all found out otherwise' Meg thought.


End file.
